


Flash Point

by LadyKnight28



Series: Truth Hazard : Rae Siverling and the world of Resident Evil [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Game: Resident Evil 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 42,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnight28/pseuds/LadyKnight28
Summary: With Umbrella Finished, Rae has moved on to other pursuits.However, to her dismay, new threats seem to be growing in a similar fashion.An old pal calls her up to help cover the situation unfurling in Kijuju , Africa.Rae accepts and falls into a web of a familiar foe.
Relationships: Albert Wesker/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Truth Hazard : Rae Siverling and the world of Resident Evil [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777777
Comments: 117
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1 : Its never over....

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last part of the Truth Hazard Series.  
> Kill the Messenger and Cold Candor should be read before this story, in that order.
> 
> I do not own Capcom's Resident Evil and this is my original fan work.  
> Thank you

Chapter 1 : Its never over..

Blue fields, Missouri.

Rae's parents house.

March 1st, 2009. 

2:17 PM.

_Life is like a mist or shadow. It quickly passes you by _African Proverb__

__The afternoon spring breeze rolled in, swaying the tall stalks of flowers and plants that surrounded the Siverling household. The Sun was high in the sky radiating the breath of life to all awake to receive. On the porch, a woman sat, just taking in the familiar sight. The wind gently blew her blonde strands around her. Her cerulean hues focused on the way each passing wave made the flowers sway, bending to the will of nature. It was always peaceful to be back in her home town._ _

__But Rae Siverling was home for a very somber occasion._ _

__Rae's father had passed just a few days ago. It seemed his genetics and the regional hospital's medicine could not beat the silent killer that was cancer. When she received the call that he wasn’t doing well about a year ago, Rae had frequently come back home to visit , to help around the house, support her mother and spend time with her father. Rae's father was an honest, hardworking man. His work ethic is what ingrained in Rae to persevere. He had spent his last days really letting Rae know how much he was proud of her for helping to change the world. Those words were like gold to Rae, and she would cherish them forever. No amount of money could buy that lasting impression her father left on her. Now that he was gone, Rae was unsure what to do now for her mother._ _

__The thought of selling the house saddened her, but leaving her mother all alone to live in that house was another unsettling thought all together. Rae had not provided any grand children to run and scream playfully through the home, so there wasn’t a reason to hold on to it. Rae was 36 years old now, and the prospect of marriage and kids wasn’t exactly something she was chasing down. It was mostly casual dating now, here and there. In all honestly, she really was just married to her career. Rae did get back involved with Raul almost a year after they split and things started to get serious. Rae really liked him. Once Wesker said his goodbye to her back in 2003, it was easier for Rae to actually accept Raul fully into her life. He was handsome, funny, smart, thoughtful and the sex was pretty good. Also, Raul had an understanding of the world that Rae shared, and that was the strongest pillar of their bond. They were fighting on the same side, and that was important to Rae. Raul unfortunately was killed back in 2004, during the incident in Terragrigia. It took Rae awhile to want to date again after that, and she absolutely refused to write about that incident. Maybe one day she could, but the urge to write about it hadn't come yet and Rae was fine with that. It took her five years to finally write about Raccoon City, so maybe the same time would need to pass before she could even offer any commentary about Terragrigia._ _

__Rae had moved from Seattle to Baltimore a few years ago. When her organization, The Raccoon City Society, started to really grow, she decided she wanted to live where most of her members actually were, and that was concentrated in the north east. Her organization was 400 members strong now. They consisted of family and friends of those who perished, people who used to live in Raccoon city and had fortunately moved away before the tragic events, former Umbrella researchers and scientists looking to right their wrongs, and lastly and most importantly, the few who actually made it out and escaped fate. People like her. For awhile, they were convening back to the Raccoon City Memorial State Park once a year on the anniversary of the incident. Now, Rae was moving it in a different direction, going to different parts of the Nation to engage the locals about their story. Ultimately, she just wanted to be around them more and host more gatherings. They were like an extended family to her, and it was very important to Rae to have that._ _

__But would her mother want to come live with her in Maryland? Rae would see how it would go when she broached the idea. It would definitely make dating a little awkward, but she could adapt. Since she wasn’t seeing anyone right now, it would be a good time to transition her mom over. It was almost perfect timing. Rae had just broken it off with her girlfriend , Vanessa. Vanessa was undeniably sexy, great in bed, and extremely funny. Things had been pretty great, but there was just one problem. Vanessa was married and she had kept that from Rae. Rae was pretty disappointed, but she had a hard line that could not be crossed, and that was lying. A certain someone had made her feel very strongly about lying, so Rae had to end things with her. Now she was single again, but it was for the best._ _

__Bluefields was all her mother had known in the last forty years, and it would be a culture shock for sure to live in hustle and bustle of Baltimore. But since this house wasn’t going to be grandma's house anytime soon, Rae knew she should pitch to her mother to come live with her or at least get a place near by._ _

__Rae sighed._ _

__She rose from the porch and went inside to the kitchen. Her mother was preparing tea and mindlessly cleaning the kitchen. Rae knew this was hard on her mother, but she wasn’t really showing it. Rae's toughness came from her mother. She was a working class wife who had been strong for her husband and daughter, and was still trying to stay committed to that role. Rae, came in and poured herself a cup of freshly brewed tea and looked over at her mother. It was hard to find the right words to say, but Rae knew just being there for her was what her mom truly needed. She sat at the kitchen table and sipped quietly. She noticed her mother stopped sweeping and leaned on her broom. Rae's mother's eyes were so puffy, as she had been crying intermittently through out the day._ _

__“You'll be heading back to Baltimore soon?” Her mother asked softly. Rae shook her head immediately._ _

__“No, mama. I just published a story on the city's light festival, I don’t have any pressing work at the moment. I can stay for as long you need me to.” Rae said reassuringly. Her mother walked over and sat at the table with Rae. Rae received royalties from her book still, and was making decent money. She could afford to take some time off._ _

__“So many memories in this house. I remember when you used to fly in here like a bat outta hell, looking for snacks before I could catch ya.” Rae's mother laughed gently and reached over and put a hand on her daughter's wrist. “But I dont think I can stay here without him here , pumpkin. Would it hurt you if a sold the house?” Rae's mother asked genuinely. Rae was relieved her mother asked that. In all honesty, it would hurt, but Rae knew that happiness was more important than holding on to material possessions, even one as big as a house. Rae smiled at her mother._ _

__“It would be painful to see it go. But I think it needs to.” Rae said and looked around. “I can give this place the photographic treatment, and even the journalist treatment. Then it will be forever remembered.” Rae said, and felt a tear forming at her eye. She wiped it away. She needed to stay strong for her mother. “We can look into some arrangements tomorrow. But where would you go mama? Do you want to come live with me and see what my daily life is like?” Rae asked. Her mother seemed to regard her like she had thought about this already._ _

__“I aint city folk baby girl. But, you are my daughter. Im sure we can find an arrangement that works out for us both. “ They smiled at each other. It was settled. Rae's newest project would be to wrap up things in Bluefeilds and move her mother to Maryland. The mother and daughter sat at the table, chatting about their life in the house together while Rae's cellphone went off in the other room._ _

__It flashed and flashed and went to voicemail. The missed caller was Chris Redfeild of B.S.A.A..._ _

__Its never truly over..._ _


	2. Chapter 2 : Busy Woman

Chapter 2 : Busy Woman 

Baltimore, MD – Rae's apartment. 

March 4th, 2009. 

11:30 AM.

_A restless feet may walk into a snake pit _African Proverb.__

__“Yes, I will need that space reserved on September 30th.”_ _

__She leaned against her bedroom wall, by her apartment window. She was dressed in a tight pencil skirt and black hose, with stylish boots to match. A nice, gray long sleeved shirt adorned her frame. She was twirling a pendant necklace between her fingers, recently given to her by her mother, while holding her cellphone in her other hand._ _

__“Just for the evening. From six pm to close.” She said. She canted her head side to side, looking out her window at the Baltimore skyline._ _

__“Perfect. Thank you.” and hung up. Rae had just booked Baltimore City Art Museum for a special exhibit her organization was going to put on. The exhibit was going to be “Remembering Raccoon”. She already had a few artists committed to painting cultural heritage sites from the city for display. Others were going to frame portraits of the deceased to offer for the exhibit, and others were going to being menus, coupons, pamphlets, anything that came out of the city. If someone told Rae back then that a menu from Moon's Donuts would be art one day, Rae would have thought them crazy. Rae half wondered if she had anything from the Apple Inn or J's bar in her old room in Bluefields, but she doubted it. She did have a copy of her class schedule from 1997, and that would count as a relic from Raccoon City State College. Rae had come up with the art exhibit idea earlier this year, and was absolutely ecstatic to organize it. She couldn’t think of a better way to educate the public of what Raccoon City was like. However, she wasn’t planning on starting its preparations so early. On account of a recent voice mail she received, she felt it necessary to plan out the rest of her year...._ _

__Her head was absolutely swimming. On her kitchen counter was the realtor's information. Rae started helping her mom prepare their old home for sale. It was a stressful en devour. The house was fine, but it wasn’t “up to date” as the realtor had described. It would need a lot of cosmetic repairs before it could be listed and she had to set that all up. Rae was also looking for the perfect community for her mother to live in. While she would stay with Rae in her apartment for a while, eventually her mother would want to get out of the city and resume a life style that made sense to her. They were family but Rae wasn’t a country girl anymore, and she was leading a totally different way of life than her Mother has been accustomed to. Rae had been looking for gardening or country living communes where her mom could live with other older people that were like minded, and that was hard to find. Her mother wasn’t of retirement home age yet, and Rae doubted her mom would want to live in one of those places anyway._ _

__To add to the craziness that occupied Rae's brain, a messenger boy had delivered flowers to her front door this morning. It had a card attached to it from her ex girlfriend._ _

___"Hey, I am sorry I didn’t tell you. I fucked up. Give me another chance? -V ___"_ _

____As sweet as the gesture was, Rae was not interested anymore. Vanessa needed to work her stuff out with her husband before barking up Rae's tree again, and that’s if Rae would let her. She met Vanessa at city function that Rae was covering for a story a couple months ago .The chemistry was there between them but the honesty was not. Once someone lies, they are likely to keep doing it and Rae had enough on her plate already to be playing games with someone else. Besides, the way Rae had to found out Vanessa was married really pissed her off. Rae was at her girlfriend's apartment, and they were fooling around. Rae was topless with her skirt hiked up, and Vanessa was going to town between her legs on the couch when her husband unexpectedly walked in. He could have freaked out on them both, and something really violent could have happened. Instead, he wanted to join in, but Rae wasn’t in the mood after being misled. Rae did not appreciate being put in that position and she considered Vanessa forever immature. Rae had tossed the card but kept the flowers by the kitchen sink. They were actually really pretty and she didn’t want them to go to waste._ _ _ _

____Rae plopped down on her couch and started rubbing her temples. It was funny to her that she had just finished some freelance work and thought she would take a break to focus on other things, but really was just thrown into more demanding work of a different sort. Of all the things that was bothering her , the thing that was stressing her out the most was Chris Redfeild's call for help._ _ _ _

____She had listened to his voice mail a couple times before calling him back. She debated never calling him back, because of what he was asking.....it was a big ask. However, Chris needed people in his corner more than ever these days.  
Jill Valentine died in 2006. _ _ _ _

____Jill was one of Chris's closest friends and likely a lover. Rae couldn’t even imagine what he must be feeling day to day with Jill dead. Chris eventually told Rae about it a year later. It was an uncomfortable phone conversation because when Rae asked how and why, he said it was Wesker. Rae couldn’t get out of that conversation fast enough. She didn’t want to hear about him. She didn’t want to think about him. She didn’t want to know what he was doing. Since her gala back in 2003, she had never seen him again._ _ _ _

____But he was dead, just like Jill._ _ _ _

____Chris had told Rae their encounter got out of hand, and to save his ass, Jill tackled Wesker out of a window. Their bodies were never found and they were presumed dead. The day Rae found out had elicited a spectrum of emotions. She mourned them both. Rae always thought Wesker would be around, but in the end, she guess it was for the better he wasn’t. She thought she was over him when she got back with Raul, but hearing he was dead, well...Rae just always thought there was a missed opportunity there. What the opportunity was, she didn’t know for sure, only that it was missed._ _ _ _

____Now, Chris was asking for help. What he was asking for though, was something Rae wasn’t sure she could deliver._ _ _ _

____One of the most unsettling things for Rae, the one thing that could possibly send Rae into depression if she were prone to it, was the fact that the end of Umbrella was not the end of suffering. Instead, it made the world face a more unique landscape of danger. The end of Umbrella was only the end of the company, but the age of biological warefare had been elevated exponentially. Bio-weapons were showing up more often, all over the world. Criminals were getting virology degrees to help perfect their craft. Companies acquiring viruses for research and vaccine development made themselves terrorist targets, sometimes targeted by their own employees. The world was an absolute mess. The only saving grace was that world militaries were equipped with updated weapons of their own to match the threat, and B.S.A.A. and Terra Save were now high profile , super effective organizations with global reach. Despite the state of the world, Rae had to remind herself that what she worked on since 1998 was still worth it and necessary. The real monster was human avarice and its desire to war with each other. Rae would never be able to eliminate that. Only punish it when she could._ _ _ _

____Chris had asked her to come to Kijuju, Africa and document what was happening in real time. He wanted her to produce content on a regular basis. It was to be a long mission._ _ _ _

____For the past 6 months, things had been to starting to heat up over there. Kijuju was at risk of becoming a failed state while tensions between the English colony also in Kijuju were coming to a head. To top it all off, an unknown source was supplying the locals with some kind of biological agent that was...changing them. The change had yet to be documented in full detail, but it was known to make the already hostile occupants much more dangerous. For safety measures, what was left of the Kijuju government had zoned off a section called the Kijuju Autonomous zone. Inside that zone, was a mess, but those that wanted to be there , freely inhabited the area._ _ _ _

____Chris was going there, with other B.S.A.A. agents. And he wanted Rae to come too._ _ _ _

____At first, Rae thought his request was absurd. It was a military war zone with the potential threat of a biological agent or bio-weapons afoot. She did NOT have that kind of training. Snooping around was one thing, documenting events was one thing, being a photographer was certainly a thing she could do, but try to survive and document Kijuju? That was another thing entirely. It just didn’t seem possible. She needed internet connection, a safe place to write,a way to talk to the locals without them getting violent with her. These things were not guaranteed there._ _ _ _

____Chris said he would provide her with her own body guard, a B.S.A.A. agent that he personally trusted. Her bodyguard would accompany her around the whole time until she was done. He promised her this. He understood it was a huge thing to ask for her to do, but he asked to at least meet with the bodyguard, and if she still felt bad about it afterward, she could say no. Chris had insisted a woman of her talents and notoriety would bring very much needed attention to a situation he felt was abhorrently neglected._ _ _ _

____Rae agreed to meet with the bodyguard. She told Chris she had a lot going on right now, but she would out of respect for their friendship and the nature of their work, at least meet with the bodyguard to see if it would make her feel any better, but she made no promises._ _ _ _

____Rae laid down on her couch and took a deep breath. She knew it must be serious if he asked her to do something like that. Chris was a friend and he wouldn’t put her in an unreasonable amount of danger if he could help it. She liked to think that. She looked down at her phone. She was supposed to meet this bodyguard around one pm, at a local coffee shop. She hoped they weren’t a meat head, whoever they were. She set her alarm to wake her in thirty minutes and closed her eyes for a well deserved nap._ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3 : The Body Guard

Chapter 3 : The Body Guard 

Downtown Baltimore Coffee Shop

1:04 PM

_Only a fool tests the depth of a river with both feet _African Proverb__

__When she stepped into the coffee shop, she knew which stranger was her bodyguard almost immediately._ _

__Huddled in a back booth over a cup of coffee, sat a tall, statuesque man. His shoulders were broad and the most noticeable thing about him was his biceps. He looked up from his coffee cup when she walked in, and Rae saw he had piercing green eyes. He had a faux hawk of brown hair going on too, which hinted he was somewhat of an alternative guy. She walked over to the coffee counter, ordered her usual cappuccino. After she finished ordering she figured it was time to get this over with, and started towards him. When she got close to his booth, he stood up and offered a hand._ _

__“Are you Rae? My name is Zeke Swonger. Chris sent me.” He said confidently._ _

__“Nice to meet you” Rae shook his hand. “ I am Rae Siverling.” She took a seat. There was a bit of uncomfortable silence for a moment, so Rae decided to break the ice._ _

__“So, how long have you known Chris?” She asked earnestly._ _

__“Just met him...just kidding. I met him when I joined B.S.A.A. a few years ago. Has he never mentioned me to you?” He said playfully putting a hand on his chin. Rae was starting to get class clown vibes from him.  
“No, it seemed he failed to do that in conversation.” Rae said smoothly and offered a slightly interested look. His comedic approach was refreshing._ _

__“Well I can forgive that, rookie mistake not mentioning me. So anyway, what do I need to say that will make you want me to babysit you?” He said and flashed a witty smile. Rae got the impression he knew he was being annoying on purpose.  
“Babysit me? You know I am probably older than you.” Rae countered and placed a hand under her chin. _ _

__“Well you certainly don't look it. I thought you were going to be way different looking to be honest.” He said and leaned in a bit._ _

__“How do you mean?” Rae furrowed her eyebrows and leaned in as well. Before he could go on, one of the coffee shop staff brought her coffee over and that sent them back to upright positions from leaning in. Rae thanked them and placed her hand around her cappuccino and took a sip of the delightful concoction, eyeing Zeke the entire time. She set it back down and waved a hand for him to continue, not letting him off the hook for such a comment._ _

__“Well ,Chris said you were a journalist and well you don’t really...look a journalist.” He said folding his arms and taking a sip of his own coffee. His eyes flitted to the side to indicate he was being silly._ _

__“Oh? Please tell me what a journalist looks like.” Rae said._ _

__“Easy there high speed. I am just saying, they aren’t usually so good looking.” He winked at her._ _

__“Oh I see, you are laying the charm on pretty thick so I will agree to this mission.” Rae nodded. “I get whats happening here.”_ _

__“Hey, I am just telling facts here. Of course I want to do right by my buddy Chris, but something tells me so do you. He said you were pretty acquainted with the subject matter and would be great for the task at hand. I told him I would be honored to escort you around the fine paradise that is Kijuju” He said, gesturing his hands like he was in a commercial._ _

__Rae thought this guy was a real class act. He was really attractive though, and somewhat funny. Rae could work with that._ _

__“Chris speaks too highly of me, but my concerns are not if I can do my job right. My concerns are will you be able to do yours so I can do mine.” She said plainly. She watched this tall hunk of a man, clearly having fun with this conversation, pretend to be offended by her statement. He placed two hands on his chest._ _

__“Oh wow, tell me your true feelings. Listen writer lady, you stick to your books and I'll stick to my guns okay? Before I joined B.S.A.A, I was running and gunning for Uncle Sam. When that lost its luster, I considered mercenary work, but ...” he trailed off and Rae could finally detect some seriousness in his face. “Lets just say, some good motivation to fight off bio-weapons hit a little close to home for me , and now here we are. I love my job, and if it means helping you do yours, its no problem.”_ _

__Rae regarded him for a moment and then smiled._ _

__“Well, maybe this arrangement could work out after all.”_ _

__“Well how about we swing by your apartment and we can lay down a good foundation.” He said audaciously._ _

__“Wow, has anyone ever used the word pig to describe you?” Rae shot back._ _

__“Maybe once or twice. Can't please em all.” He shrugged. “But I'm sure I read a study somewhere that co-workers that sleep together work better together.” He offered._ _

__“ I am pretty sure you just made that up.” Rae said, and tried to suppress a laugh. Normally, this kind of behavior would earn someone a hard pass from Rae, but she was enjoying the banter. The brevity would be welcomed where they were going._ _

__If they were going._ _

__“I don’t know, could be true. You are the academic sort right? don’t we need to test this theory out or something? You could show me how its done.” He tried again, and Rae wondered if he was partly serious. He was attractive, but she wasn’t going to sleep with someone she just met 15 minutes ago. Although sleeping with someone she just met wasn’t exactly something she hadn’t done before...._ _

__She shook her head and just smiled at him._ _

__“I am not interested in how you are in bed. I need to know when the chips are down, you wont leave me hanging in the desert. Chris and I go back, all the way to 1998. But you and I don't. I need to know why you actually agreed to do this.” Rae said flatly. She looked him up and down with her blue hues. His handsome face softened._ _

__“Alright hot shot. You got me.” He leaned in a bit, folding his hands on the booth table. “When I got out of the military, I was certain I would never want to see a war zone ever again. In the middle east, I saw some of those things. Those bio-weapons. I cant believe something like that even exists, that some assholes thought manufacturing them was a great idea. They can do some pretty fucked up things. Civilian life was hard to adapt to, knowing what was still out there. So joining B.S.A.A. was the best choice for me. Chris and I got along pretty swell from the jump. When he told me there was a journalist who had exposed things of this nature in the past that needed protecting so they could do it again, I was more than happy to accept the task.” with that he leaned back. He shrugged and did a half smile. “That's all I got. Can I stop talking about my feelings now? Don't you chicks know us men folk don’t like that shit.”_ _

__Rae raised her eyebrows at him, but internally she was satisfied with his response. Zeke was a clownish, strong, no bullshit kind of man. He was a bit forward and a little abrasive with his humor, but it was nothing Rae couldn’t digest on the day to day. He was honest so far, and that’s what counts. After all, it would only be for a few weeks at most, maybe a month, working together. He was pretty handsome, and that helped things._ _

__“Alright. I'll go. But I have a few boundaries. Don’t interrupt my work, don’t lie to me, about anything, and lastly, don't try to sleep with me.” Rae said and folded her arms._ _

__“Oh, okay. Well I have a few boundaries of my own too. I will interrupt your work if you try to get us killed while doing it, not everything I'm feeling or thinking will require it to be verbalized and lastly, you don't try to sleep with me, okay! I'm not a piece of meat you know” He said the last condition in a very comical manner and Rae could not help but laugh._ _

__“Deal.” Rae said and held her hand out to shake on it. He took her hand and shook it._ _

__“Sounds good. You talk to Chris when you are ready to ship out.” He patted the table a couple times with his hands like it was a drum. Rae stood up with her cappuccino in hand._ _

__“Enjoy the rest of your time here in the city. The downtown art walk is nice” Rae said._ _

__“You’re not going to show me around?” He asked with pretend hurt._ _

__“Absolutely not” Rae said and smiled._ _

__“Cool” He said and stood up too._ _

__“Goodbye Mr. Swonger. I'll be seeing you. If I don't change my mind.” Rae intoned and gave a little wave goodbye before she left him there at the shop._ _

__Later that evening, Rae was cleaning her expensive photography camera in her kitchen. She had upgraded her journalism game to include photography this past year. The nature of her work had changed a lot since 1998. From running newspapers to now posting online, she had witnessed a lot of story medium changes she had to adapt to stay in business. The only thing that didn’t change was the material to write about. That was ultimately why she decided she would go to Kijuju. Although she felt she had played her part in 2003, it would seem more was still needed of her. Chris Redfield was a good man, and he needed Rae's help, and for this, Rae knew she would be upset with herself later if she didn't rise to the occasion._ _

__Her mother had called earlier. The newspaper article Rae speed-wrote about their old home had run in the local newspaper today, back in Blue Fields, MO. Her mother said she was going to get the article framed, so she could always remember their old house full of memories. The article would likely help with it's sale too. Rae had to tell her mother she was going away for a bit. Her mother wasn’t happy about it, but at this point in her life, Rae's mother had come to accept the kind of things Rae did for work. Rae told her to just sit tight and when she got back stateside , they could resume the move to Maryland._ _

__Rae set her camera down and reached for her cell phone. She dialed Chris. He answered._ _

__“Hey Rae, been waiting to hear back from you. How did it go with Zeke?”_ _

__“Oh it went. You failed to mention he was so....dignified.” Rae chose the last word carefully and heard a laugh on the other end._ _

__“Hes a ball buster for sure, but he is one of my best guys these days. Trust me, he wont try anything on you. If it gets too much, just tell him to the shut the fuck up. He'll watch your back. Hes watched mine.” Chris assured her. There was a pause and it sounded like he was expecting Rae to chime in, but she didn’t right away._ _

__“So....how you feeling about it?” He asked. Rae decided to be honest._ _

__“I am nervous, Chris. I have a lot to live for here. My mom. The Raccoon City Society. I would hate to not make it back.” She confessed._ _

__“I am sorry about your pops , Rae. I am. But trust me. You'll make it back Rae. You aren’t going in the shit. I told Zeke to keep you on the perimeter of all this, and honestly I would never have to tell him that because he knows better. It just needs the proper inside look treatment. You can do that for me. I know you can.” Chris informed her. Rae closed her eyes and processed that. It was reasonable enough and honestly she had already made up her mind. She was going to do it._ _

__“Alright. I am in.” Rae said._ _

__“Awesome. Thank you for this. When can you get here?” He asked._ _

__Rae looked around her apartment and sighed inwardly._ _

__“Give me a few days to get some things in order on my end, and then I can head out. “_ _

__“Perfect. I will have Zeke fly back in two days from now, and then you guys can catch a flight from Baltimore to whatever airport is accepting flights near Kijuju. They have been shutting travel down to certain points because its starting to escalate. I ll work out the details and take care of the tickets. Rae, thanks for this. I really appreciate it.”_ _

__“Yeah, no problem Chris. I guess I wont be seeing you when I land.” She said._ _

__“Not likely. I have my orders, and we need to get started on them soon. Its just you and my buddy Zeke. You two play nice, okay?”. Rae laughed at that._ _

__“Yeah, sure. No problem. Goodbye Chris and be careful.”_ _

__“You too.” Click. He hung up. Rae slowly lowered the cellphone and stood in the solitude of her apartment._ _

__Her heart was beating in her neck. She had never done something like this before. Russia was different, she had some safety nets. One of them being Wesker, who has been dead for about three years. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She could do this. She knew she could. She placed her cellphone on her kitchen counter and walked over to her closet. She lugged out her suitcase and started to pack._ _


	4. Chapter 4 : Funny Minds, Serious Tasks.

Chapter 4 : Funny Minds, Serious Tasks

International Flight from Baltimore, MD to Abuja, Nigeria.

March, 6th. 2009

4:53 PM, Eastern Time.

_He who does not know one thing, knows another. _African Proverb__

__Rae looked calmly out her window at the never ending sea of clouds. No doubt they were somewhere over the Atlantic, about midway to Nigeria's capitol, Abuja. Zeke wanted the window seat , and had insisted they play rock , paper, scissors for it, for which Rae won. Her paper had covered his rock. So far, Zeke had not said much to her, and that was alright. They were going to be spending plenty of one on one time, so it was best not to get tired of him before landing. Her mind was on thoughts of home as well as the apprehension of what they were going to be seeing and doing in Kijuju._ _

__Zeke tapped her wrist gently, like an excuse me is anyone home kind of fashion. She looked over at his handsome face and smiled._ _

__“So, I looked you up.” He said, proud of himself._ _

__“Oh?” Rae said, showing her interest had been piqued._ _

__“Yes. It turns out you are not just some writer lady. You're kind of big deal writer lady.” He said and rose his eye brows a few times. Was he mocking her? She wasn’t sure._ _

__“You can just say Journalist or Author. It takes less words.” Rae delivered coolly and he laughed. It was a deep laugh too. She liked it._ _

__“So...Raccoon city huh? I didn’t know you were one of the ones who were actually there. Chris didn't mention that part. That must have been a night.” He said and canted his head to the side. “If you don't mind me talking about it.”_ _

__“No, its alright. I can talk about it these days, hence the book.” She said._ _

__“Yeah, I saw that.” He reached down and rummaged in one of his travel back packs and produced a clean copy of her book titled Raccoon City Survivor. “On sale at the Airport. I got a discount for being a frequent flier.” He clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth and winked at the same time. Rae shook her head with a light laugh._ _

__“Have you always been this way?” She asked. He was holding the author page up to her face to compare her author bio photo to her currently. He had one eye shut._ _

__“Like what?” He asked and put the book down. “A man who is interested in world events? Rae, I am shocked you would try to admonish me for this. I thought you would praise me!” He teased and put his book back in his backpack. “But I don’t really need to read it, because I have you here, and its a long flight to Nigeria.” He said enticingly._ _

__“Well, there’s not much to tell other than the obvious. It was like a scene out of hell. No one there ,I am sure, ever thought what they were seeing could ever happen.” Rae countered and he put a light hand on her thigh and patted it._ _

__“I’m messing. I am gonna read your book. You don’t have to talk about it, Rae. I am just shooting the shit with you.” He said and then folded his hands in his lap. “I don’t like to talk much about my military days, but I would if I had to. If it meant helping someone understand.”_ _

__Rae nodded and looked back out the window for a moment. She turned back to him._ _

__“Well, one thing we should probably talk about is how we are going to conduct ourselves. Laying low and such. And to not piss off the natives with culturally inappropriate remarks and gestures. We are probably going to see things we don’t quite understand and our first reaction shouldn’t be to publicly criticize and draw attention to ourselves.” Rae said thoughtfully._ _

__“Christ Rae, do you think I was born yesterday? I know not to be an asshole when we are strangers in a foreign land. Do all you academic types think us military grunts are stupid?” He said, half serious._ _

__“I have never thought that of anyone. Sounds like you are projecting.” Rae taunted.  
“Oh, fancy word.” He shot back._ _

__“Projecting is not a fancy word. Its a regular word.” Rae said flatly._ _

__“Sounds pretty fancy to me.” He retorted and creaked his neck to the side._ _

__“I write for a living. I think I am better equipped to decide what words are fancy and which are not.” She said._ _

__“There it is!! You think you are better than me” He declared and Rae laughed._ _

__“I do not! Ugh! I am done with your right now.” She realized they were getting a little loud on the plane and she quieted her voice. “Stop this. Were making a scene. You are demonstrating that we cant lay low together.”_ _

__“Oh, we can definitely lay low together, if you know what I mean.” He said casually._ _

__“Gross. Not at this rate.” Rae said and he smirked. “Listen Zeke. I am serious. I don’t want us to draw attention to ourselves. In and out. One and done. I dont want to be in Kijuju long.”_ _

__“No shit. I am not trying to vacation there either. Its going to suck ass, and I know it. But its gonna get done. We have work to do. I know that, I'm tracking. Don’t worry.” Zeke said, nodding affirmatively. “Rae, listen. I am this way because I need to be. Because if I don’t have constant moments of levity up here” He tapped his head with his forefinger. “The nightmares come back. Understand?” He said and looked at her expectantly. Rae nodded and then she smiled._ _

__“Levity. That’s a fancy word.” She said and he smiled at that._ _

__“I learned it at brain college. Anyway, I am gonna catch a few Zs. Got a lot of driving to do when we land.” He said and he rolled over to the opposite side of his seat, his muscular back facing Rae. When he settled into a rhythmic breathing pattern that suggested sleep, Rae finally snapped out of looking at him and reached down for her own back pack. She pulled out her notepad. She felt like that Raccoon City College girl all over again, with her notepad, preparing for interviews. She already had some organized notes going and spaces open for questions to be answered. Her note pad was organized as the following ;_ _

__“Kijuju Incident???_ _

__Political Climate : ???_ _

__Organizations involved : B.S.A.A, Kijuju provisional government, British colony Police...._ _

__Biological Agent present : Yes, but we dont know what it is._ _

__Supplier//Origins : Unknown?_ _

__Users : Kijuju Autonomous Zone Populace._ _

__Why?”_ _

__She had a lot of holes to fill. She figured she would get photos of the landscape and the zone perimeter. If she felt brave, they might hover on the edge to get some photos inside, but Rae wouldn’t push that. She hoped Zeke wouldn’t let her. She figured Chris would be furious if he did. She looked back over at the sleeping Zeke and than back at her notes. She wondered if she could really find this all out. She knew Chris wasn’t expecting a full report, just something that would be worthy of media consumption. That was the goal, to inform people how serious biological weapons can enter any arena and amplify any problem. She leaned her head back into her plane chair. She figured she ought to get some rest too. Chris got them a flight as close to Kijuju as he could on short notice, but Nigeria was still a ways away, and if she really wanted to keep her bodyguard sharp, she would need to share some of the load and drive too. She put her notepad away and curled up in her chair. The intercom of the plane came on indicating the pilot had a message._ _

__“About half way to Nigeria's capitol city, Abuja folks. Half way.” And it clicked off._ _

__Rae closed her eyes and thought of the flowers that swayed back home, in front of her family house in Bluefields, MO. Soon, she was fast asleep._ _


	5. Chapter 5 : Hell's Edge

Chapter 5 : Hell's Edge 

Populated Outpost outside the Kijuju Autonomous Zone

March 7th, 2009

9:47 AM Local Time 

_A roaring lion kills no game. _African Proverb.__

__It was hot._ _

__It felt like summers in the Midwest ,when there hadn’t been any rain for at least a week. Luckily, the rain always came to Blue Fields or Raccoon City, no matter how hot it got. She wasn't so sure that was the case for Kijuju. Rae was snapping photos of their surroundings, which was a large encampment they had arrived to earlier that morning. The makeshift outpost was for people who did not wish to participate in the autonomous zone. It was for people passing through, British colony citizens that were living in Kijuju before the upheaval, and anyone else who cared to be there. There were a few permanent structures, but most of the outpost consisted of tents and vehicles that doubled as sleeping arrangements. It had everything a small town would need. It had a spacious garden, some butchers, a few weapons dealers, a bar, but mostly peddlers helping people travel away from Kijuju. They even had wifi, which was going to prove to be very useful. Rae walked around, asked if people would mind being in a photograph, and took as many as they cared to pose for her, candid or not. It wasn’t even mid morning yet, but Rae was already feeling depleted. She was sweating, a lot. There was a portable shower trailer that offered limited use to the occupants, but most bathed in water from a near by river. It was a pretty crazy arrangement that was a far cry from home, but Chris and Zeke never said it was going to be a comfortable job._ _

__Zeke was trailing behind, giving her space. He had an M4 assault rife strapped across his chest and was sporting a bullet proof vest. At first , Rae was worried about Zeke being armed openly, but when she saw others in the outpost open carried as well, she gathered it was socially acceptable and expected here. It was the first time she had seen him in his B.S.A.A. uniform. He had changed at the airport when they landed in the beautiful city of Abuja, Nigeria. Abuja was truly lovely. It was a glittering, industrialized jewel among the dense forestry of Nigeria. The way the city was built, you could tell it was planned via its architecture and infrastructure. Rae wished she could have staid longer. She wanted to document the city itself and bring back a story that would challenge Americans' views when they think of cities in African countries. She would have to save that for a later date. They had work to do of a far more pressing nature._ _

__She remembered the drive over, as their jeep got further and further away from Nigeria's capitol, the trees became more sparse. When they had crossed over into Kijuju, Rae's growing impression was that Kijuju seemed to have more sand than it did vegetation. She ended up being right. The sun was unrelenting, but their jeep was enclosed. They took turns driving, and after five hours, they arrived early morning to the outpost. Rae noticed how quiet and desolate the drive over was. She did not see much activity and some of the villages looked abandoned. The difference between where she was now and where they landed was like night and day, but she had to remember that Kijuju rested on the edge of the Sahara desert, and she should expect that kind of scenery the whole time._ _

__When they arrived, Zeke wasted no time and set up their tent. They would be sharing a tent space together so he could be near her at all times. Their sleeping bags were well insulated and comfy, and Rae hoped that would be enough to help her sleep out here. After set up, Zeke had told her the rest of the day was up to her and he was just the armed escort. Since then, Rae had been photographing. After taking some photos of some butchers and some signs in English and the native language saying “Little Kijuju”, she paused to wipe sweat off her brow. She reached for her water canteen and took a greedy sip. This heat was going to take some getting used to. Zeke sauntered up to her, his hands resting on the butt of his M4._ _

__“Save some for me.” He jeered._ _

__“You have your own.” Rae informed him and took another sip. When sated, she looked around herself._ _

__“I don’t suppose we could get some coffee around here.” Rae wondered aloud and Zeke laughed._ _

__“I might have some instant coffee packets somewhere in my bag.” He offered._ _

__“They might have to do.” Rae said and looked over at a commune area that was shaded. It looked like a mini merchant's market, and people were convening there. “Lets find some shade.” Rae said and nodded over at it. When they both sat, Rae looked about her, feeling like a fish out of water._ _

__“Some of the people in this outpost were probably in the autonomous zone. Should talk to them.” Zeke advised. Rae glanced over at him. She didn’t need him to tell her how to do her job, but his suggestion sounded innocent enough, so Rae let it go. Not everything he said was going to require a reaction, simply because it was too damn hot to get worked up over everything. She fanned herself with her notepad._ _

__“I figured that might be the case. Just need to chat with a few once they get used to seeing us around. Need to establish some rapport first.” Rae said and set the notepad down. Fanning herself was working up her body heat and she just wanted to relax.  
“We have been awake for almost twenty four hours, we should probably get a mid day rest in.” Rae suggested and she saw Zeke nod._ _

__“Cant argue with you there sis. I am fighting the sandman as we speak.” He said. Rae noticed he wasn’t really looking at her. He was looking all around, focused on the surrounding area. Rae glanced at a random passerby, who was perusing some wares from a merchant._ _

__“If some of these people came from the autonomous zone, I wonder if the saw the biological agent that is being reported out of there.” Rae said._ _

__“Or maybe they have it and brought it outside with him.” He said and did make eye contact with her before returning to scanning the surroundings. Rae chewed on those words. That was a jarring thought, but she highly doubted that would happen. There were checkpoints from the zone's perimeter that dictated who could pass through or not. She yawned and looked over at Zeke._ _

__“Well, it's a not a secret there is a biological agent there. The government who sectioned off the zone must know that, so why would they let people out then?” She asked him._ _

__“They are screening them for whatever signs they think someone exposed to a biological agent might have. Those who pass the screening get the green light to go back and forth as they please, though I can't imagine anyone who would want to go back in there.” Zeke said almost aloofly, looking out into the distance, where the visual of the sectioned off autonomous zone was. Rae looked about her. If they didn't know what to look for in the screening, its possible some of the people at the outpost could have it on them, if they were in the zone recently. She yawned, her body fighting heat fatigue._ _

__“Well, maybe we shouldn’t wait till Noon. I am tired now. But so are you. Lets go back to the tent, and you can go down first. I'll stay in the tent and watch your back.” Rae offered and saw Zeke smile._ _

__“Music to my ears. You know, I don’t care what everyone else says about you Rae, you are pretty alright in my book.” He flashed a smile and started to get up. Rae rolled her eyes and stood up too._ _

__“I could say the same thing about you Zeke.”_ _

__When they got back to their tent , Zeke didn't waste any time. Rae could tell the man was tired. He didn't climb into his sleeping bag, it was too hot to do that. He plopped right down on top of it and shut his eyes. He was doing well on no sleep, as most military people are trained to do, but a human still needs rest. It wasn’t long till Rae heard the soft sounds of breath one makes when sleeping. She sat at the entrance of their tent and looked over her camera photos she had taken so far. She had quite a few great shots already showing life outside the zone. What she lacked was context on why this was a biological weapons affair. So far, she had just collected the visuals of an area torn by political strife. There was more to the story and she needed to capture it.  
As if to answer her queries, sauntering by her tent, a man clutched his stomach. He looked local to the area, and he also looked like he was not having the best day. He looked like he was in extreme abdominal pain, and it was was bothering him greatly. He made a few grunting noises and kept going. It looked like he was looking for a place to go throw up. Rae's eyes followed him until he turned behind another person's tent. Rae felt the urge to follow him, but the unspoken, obvious agreement of this entire mission was that Zeke and her were to be attached at the hip, 24/7 kept her unmoving at the moment._ _

__But the mission also need comprehensive information and this could be a part of it. Rae figured if she slipped away for a bit while Zeke slept, there would not be too much consequence. He really needed to sleep and she really needed to do her job. She would just see If the man needed help. Rae got up, leaving her camera behind so she could run to catch up to the sickly looking outpost occupant. When she turned the corner, she saw he was up ahead behind a vendor's stall. He was heeled over, dry heaving. He was trying to throw up something, but nothing would come. She came closer to him._ _

__“Sir? Are you okay?” Rae asked, knowing the man likely did not speak her language but she didn't know how else to ask if he was alright. He turned to look at her. There was something wrong with his eyes. They were changing colors rapidly before her. Rae did not know what to make of it, and she just froze. He gripped his stomach even tighter and shuffled to her a bit. He did not look like a zombie, not even close, but he moved in an inhumane way. He opened his mouth wide in agony. A guttural , slapping wet sound emitted , a sound Rae had never heard in her thirty six years of life. Emerging from his mouth, some slick, black tube like organisms slithered out. They seemed to be reaching for Rae. Her heart stopped, and her throat was dry. She could not scream. It was the most jarring visual before her, and fear gripped its intense claws into her. The man with the mouth tentacles came closer to her, with each step but Rae could not move._ _

__Suddenly, the cackling sound of fireworks emitted behind her. She watched as bullets ripped through his head. The man's tentacles retracted back into his mouth. He took a slow step back, bleeding from his forehead. Then he collapsed into the sand, dead. Rae finally caught her breath and looked behind her. Zeke was just lowering his M4 Assault rife. He looked a little pissed off. His eyebrows furrowed over his tired eyes._ _

__“Way to stay safely put Rae.” He chastised, brushing past her aggressively to get closer look at the fallen man. He maintained his “kung fu grip” as military people liked to call it, on his M4, still trained on his target as he peered down at the man he just shot. “I think we found the biological agent that’s plaguing people in the autonomous zone. But I guess if no one has tentacles climbing out of their mouth at the check points, they are free to pass.” Zeke said slowly and looked back as some outpost guards of the Kijuju government came running as the sound of gun shots alerted them._ _

__Rae stood there quietly as Zeke explained what happened to the authorities. They had mentioned this was the fifth one this week. Minutes later, the man was put in a body bag by government guards and the area was disinfected. Rae was sprayed down too with some type of stringent mist, as well as Zeke. It mad her crinkle her nose from the harshness of it. Zeke coughed once, but maintained his pissed off glare at Rae the entire time they were being “disinfected”. When they made it back to the tent, Rae sat down on her sleeping bag, embarrassed things unfolded the way they did. Zeke set his M4 on some boxes in their tent and he crossed his arms._ _

__“So what did we learn?” He asked, in a light-hearted tone. Rae sighed._ _

__“Look, I’m sorry. I go looking for information. Its what I do. I didn’t want to wake you up.” She said. Zeke nodded._ _

__“Just wake me up next time, okay? Now I’m too on edge to go back to sleep cause I'm worried your ass is going to go off again.” Zeke said , and she could detect the frustrated tone he tried to hide. He sat on top of his sleeping bag and rested his elbows on his knees, and just looked at her expectantly._ _

__“That would have been a great camera shot, if I had it with me.” Rae said and saw Zeke shrug._ _

__“Most people's instinct is to NOT take photos of things trying to kill them. Usually, they run.” He said, making slight fun of her fight or flight response. Looks like hers was to freeze. Rae scoffed and looked to the side at her camera._ _

__“I need photos of it though. That would be the kind of story that needs to be told here.” Rae knew what they needed to do, and there was no point dancing around it. Rae needed to convince Zeke that they needed to go into the autonomous zone. She looked back at him. He was already shaking his head at her, aware of what she was about to ask._ _

__“Come on Rae, why make my job harder than it has to be.” He said tersely. She looked at him a little deflated but then back at her camera._ _

__“I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t think it was important.” Rae said and looked back at Zeke._ _

__“How do you know we wont catch it?” He said, obviously referring to the aforementioned biological agent and what they had both just witnessed._ _

__“I think if it was aerosolized, this whole outpost would be sick and overrun with it.” Rae countered. “There wouldn’t be an outpost.”_ _

__Zeke regarded her for a moment, like he was choosing his next words carefully._ _

__“Okay Rae. But we aren’t going deep into the zone. And I mean that. I will drag you out by your ankle without a problem. Chris said to keep you safe. He also said to make sure you get what you need. I can do that. But god damn it Rae, I am NOT going to go play fuck-fuck games an with already stir crazy populace. Got it?” He said firmly, looking hard at her._ _

__Rae nodded. “I hear you.” She pushed some hair off her forehead that was starting to stick. It was mid-day now, and it was horrifically hot._ _

__“Good. Rae, can I please take a nap?” He asked and smiled meekly, beads of sweat collecting at his temples._ _

__“Sorry Zeke. Go ahead, I'll stay put, I swear.” She smiled and crossed her heart with her fingers._ _

__“yeah yeah” He said and laid back down. Within a minute, he was already back in the throngs of sleep. While he slept, Rae took her shirt off to cool down. No one could see her inside the tent, and since Zeke was passed out, she could live with just being in her bra for a bit. She fanned herself with her notebook. Some of her notes were already stained from her sweat._ _

__Tomorrow, they would go into the autonomous zone. She knew if she could just talk to people here at the outpost and get some photos from inside the zone, she could be set and get back to the states as soon as possible.  
She looked over at the sleeping Zeke. She would also need to be more mindful not to set him off. He was doing this escort mission as a courtesy to Redfeild and herself, and she needed to remember to respect that. She thought about what she just saw earlier and contrasted that man's appearance to what she saw in Raccoon city. Rae was no biologist, but based on what she saw, she tended to think it was an enhanced tape worm of some sort, looking for its next host. Rae could pontificate all she wanted, but she knew she lacked the credentials to formally diagnose what it was. She needed to get photos and bring it back stateside, and let scientists analyze it. _ _

__She kept fanning herself until she was too tired to do it. She looked outside the slit of her tent at the hustle and bustle that was the outpost, and just spaced out, thinking of what tomorrow might bring._ _


	6. Chapter 6 : Not Safe

Chapter 6 : Not Safe 

March 8th, 2009. 

8:46 AM

Kijuju Autonomous Zone.

_Not everyone who chased the Zebra caught it. But he who caught it, chased it. _African proverb__

__“Too close”_ _

__His stern warning came with a physical action of pulling her back by her shoulder. At first, it frustrated Rae because she had the perfect shot and just as she was taking it, he had moved her. Then, a wave of relief hit her when she realized he had pulled her back from the window as someone was passing by. Staying low-key was hard to do but they had to if they didn't want to risk encounters with anyone. Whether all the occupants of the autonomous zone had been infected with some kind of biological agent or not, they were hostile by default to those who were strangers to the zone. Once the random passerby had gone onto the next door shelter to roam about, Rae exhaled in relief._ _

__They were inside a run down “house” , if house was the right word for it. It was an assembly of scrap construction debris to form some kind of shelter. It honestly did not look too different from the structures at the outpost. Only difference was these make shift homes had signs of horrific violence and sickness having transpired in them. Rae nodded over at Zeke and peaked back out the window._ _

__There was some kind of gathering, but Rae knew in her gut it was an execution. She leaned a bit over more, and saw some poor sod pushed into sand as people jeered around him. A man was standing on top of a car , shouting things Rae could not understand at the crowd. It was hyping them up. She reached for her camera and snapped a few shots and then recovered behind the obscurity of the wall._ _

__Rae looked over at Zeke. He was tense. He was gripping his M4 assault rifle like it was the most precious thing in the world to him. He looked over at Rae, glaring intently._ _

__“Did you get your photos?” He asked nervously._ _

__“Yes...but no sign of a biological agent akin to what we saw yesterday. We can either keep it moving or wait to see if more happens...but I really don’t want to see this man killed....” Rad admitted in a whisper and felt her stomach twist a bit. The world really was a fucked up place, but she did not have time to pay that thought mind. She and Zeke had a job to do._ _

__She scooted closer to the window again and looked back out it. Someone with a large , bloody ax was getting ready to lop off a head, but her eyes flitted back to the man on the car. He put down his megaphone and let out a guttural scream. She reached for her camera again. If it was going to happen, now would be it._ _

__Long, slick and slimy black tubes, akin to worms, started to slide out of the man's mouth. The sight was sickening and still frightened her. But she was safe to take photos, and so she did . Rae snapped as many as she could before the sight became too much to stomach._ _

__Rae looked over at Zeke and nodded. “Let's get out of here.” She said and He in turn nodded, and shook his head at the back door of the little shanty house. She went first and he walked backwards, his M4 trained on the open windows facing the execution. When they both made it out back, they crept away as quietly as they could muster, taking their time not to make too startling of a sound that would draw attention to themselves._ _

__The sun beat down on them. It was unrelenting, and the air was thick with heat. Rae felt like she was traversing the most scorched place on Earth, knowing that it truly wasn't but only felt that way. She looked over her shoulder a lot to make sure they were not being followed. Zeke was leading the way back towards the checkpoint they had passed very early this morning._ _

__When they got far enough away from the execution gathering, they ducked into another abandoned shelter-like structure for a break. There were not many around , and so they stopped to take a needed rest. The only available couch in the room had encrusted blood and vomit all over it, so Rae just sat on the sandy, dirty cement floor and looked over her photos._ _

__She could only really look at them for a short time, but she checked to see that she got very clear photos of that man and his tubular affliction. She looked over at Zeke , who was looking out the windows pensively. He turned his head to Rae._ _

__“I think this is a quieter area of the zone, as it seems all the collections of towns nearest the border have been that way. I think we are in the clear, but stay on your toes.” He informed her while he wiped sweat from his brow._ _

__Rae was still processing everything they had seen since this morning, as well as the outpost from yesterday. It was definitely a lot. She understood Chris's urgency to get her out here better now that she had seen what he was so worried about. This situation was an odd one, a dangerously odd one. This was no place for people to exist peacefully. This was not a place to raise a family or prosper, or chase happiness. This place needed intervention of the utmost degree. Rae looked about the monotonous room they were in but stopped when she noticed a dirty painting on the wall._ _

__It was of a bundle of red flowers. While flowers were supposed to be pretty, the ones portrayed in the art work gave Rae an uneasy feeling. She felt drawn to them only for their uniqueness, but should she come across them in the wild, she might be repelled by them. She rose and walked over to the painting. She wiped dust and sand off the painting's glass surface and canted her head to the side._ _

__“Such strange flowers.....” She said and raised her camera to snap a photo. She was not a botanist, but she was sure she had never seen flowers like that before, at least not in the states. The red color used in the painting looked the color of dried blood and Rae considered for a moment that was actually the medium. Zeke snapped her back to reality._ _

__“You going to stare at a random still life painting all day or are we going to get moving?” He asked. Rae turned her head to him._ _

__“I imagine you are a lot of fun at art museums.” Rae said, amused. Zeke was not._ _

__“You know whats fun? Not hanging out in the fucking Kijuju Autonomous Zone. Lets get moving.” Rae understood the urgency and self preservation in his tone. Zeke was tuned in to the fact they were in very real danger for as long as they stayed in the zone. Rae knew it too, its just, her mind was taking off in multiple directions like it always did, and she needed to re-focus on where they were. Rae nodded at Zeke and he started to exit the shelter. Rae looked back at the painting of maroon red flowers one more time and then stepped out of the room._ _

__She looked up at the sky and squinted for a moment as she emerged, and then went back to following Zeke towards the perimeter check point, where safety was promised._ _

__~***~_ _

__He smoothed his blonde hair back slowly, with one black-gloved hand. He looked down at the watch that adorned his wrist. Soon, he would need his next injection. He sat comfortably in a chair, in a lounge room. His shimmery black shirt and pants hugged his frame and gave him an enigmatic appearance, at least to the woman in the room with him. He regarded her from behind his dark shades. She was a business partner of his and maybe potentially, something more, if she could prove herself to be that to him._ _

__Wesker pushed a sleeve back from his shirt, and flipped his wrist up, as a visual cue to the woman in the room. A gorgeous, voluptuous lady of olive skin walked over to him, heels clicking on the lounge tile floor. She was wearing a scantly clad, pearl white dress that complimented her features like a play boy bunny. She was the image of any man's fantasy, however her eyes were deep with some kind of cruelty. She would step on any one with her heel without a second thought. Her ruthlessness made her a great business partner. She clicked open a case and produced an injector pen. She leaned over him, her bosom in his face while she unfastened the pen, and placed the injector in the middle part of his forearm. She slowly injected him with a dose of a highly refined progenitor viral serum. She pulled back and gave him a little smile._ _

__This was a routine for them. Ever since he decided to spend more time with Tricell's leading executive Excella Gionne, this had been the energy between him. She was showing her use to him. He didn’t mind it and welcomed it. It was pleasing to have a woman pining after him for once. It was his thought that any woman should. He was an excellent fighter, marksman, virologist and quite experienced at subterfuge. He knew he was blessed with attractive features, why shouldn’t women want to be with him. He pulled the sleeve back down from his shirt and stood up._ _

__“Any new developments?” He asked her. She sat suggestively on a near by counter, her hands placed on her thighs._ _

__“More of the same, but we can go look again. I am going to up the dose on my next round of tests.” She said in an Italian accent. She was more than just an executive and business partner. She was also a genetic engineer. He creaked his head to the side and started to exit the lounge, with her following close behind him._ _

__They passed through silver hallways together, her heels clicking as well as his shiny black boots._ _

__He was occupied with thoughts of his goal. He was very close now. The world was pathetic, weak and shamefully human. A new age was going to be ushered in soon, he just had to be patient and take each step carefully and comprehensively. They reached a data feed room, where many computers auto-analyzed and sorted data for digestible, succinct reports._ _

__Some of the data feeds were video from inside the Kijuju Autonomous Zone to monitor their plaga-infected work force. They used similar plagas from a sample given to him by operative Ada Wong, several years ago, but improved and more dangerous. Excella paced the room with hands on her hips._ _

__“Most of my subjects rejected the Uroborus virus. Their bodies could not handle the merge. I suggest we start to look for humans of the utmost nutrition and peak athletic state to try our next rounds.” She said. Wesker twisted his lips into displeasure.  
“It would be better if the virus could usher in peak conditions on someone normal or less than ideal.” He said. Excella laughed curtly and walked over to him. She placed a hand on his chest. “Well, I can only make the virus do so much. Though I am sure someone of your physical prowess would make for interesting data.” He shirked her off gently, and scoffed. “I would be an outlier, an anomaly. That would hardly prove worth it.” He said and started to look over the data feeds. They listed where all the places of DNA failure to combine with a man made virus they were using on human test subjects. What a waste. He momentarily flitted his eyes to the autonomous zone feeds to see if the plaga infested workers were doing anything remotely entertaining. When he didn’t see them, he looked away._ _

__However, there was someone on the feed that was not a plaga infected worker. The image of a familiar woman, who looked massively out of place. If he had not paused to look back again, he would have missed it.  
He immediately jolted over to the video feed._ _

__She was standing on the porch of a shanty home. Her blonde hair was high in a pony tail, and she was in dirty khakis and a tank top. A canteen was around her frame and a camera hung from her neck. She was looking up at the sun, squinting into the satellite feed. It was undeniable who it was. She was standing right there, of all places._ _

___Rae. ____ _

____For a moment, no thoughts occupied his mind. He did not expect it, but at the same time, it made sense. Chris Redfeild with another unidentified B.S.A.A. agent showed up on the feeds yesterday. It made sense that if she was going to be around, she would be close behind. The feed showed she was not alone. She had an armed B.S.A.A. agent with her as well._ _ _ _

____A smirk tugged at his lips. It was undoubtedly amusing. An interesting , new development after all. He snapped his fingers. Above Excella and Wesker, a hooded figure with a bird plague mask hopped off a second floor ledge overlooking the data room. They walked over to Wesker in powerful steps. Wesker simply pointed to Rae's image on the screen._ _ _ _

____“This is a journalist. She cannot be allowed to leave the zone. Bring her to me now. I don't care what you do with the guard.” He said tonelessly. The hooded figure turned on the heels immediately and exited the data feed room briskly. Excella walked over and looked at the data feed. He knew she was gearing up to ask him a very obvious question._ _ _ _

____“Why not have both killed?” She asked. Wesker looked at her with a hard gaze._ _ _ _

____“Because I said so.” He said and exited the data feed room, leaving Excella to think whatever she wanted to. He stepped outside , overlooking the compound he and Excella owned together. He wasn’t sure what to think about Rae showing up. He had certainly steered clear of her since 2003 and it had been hard to._ _ _ _

____Rae had not wanted him around, so he gave her the space she desired. When she resumed spending time with that B.S.A.A. grunt named Raul, he stopped tracking her. He destroyed all devices that he had on her, turned his satellites to other things and did his best to forget her. She was just some stupid journalist he got mixed up with in Raccoon city, someone he could easily dismiss. That’s the lie he liked to tell himself. He knew it wasn’t true. The fact of the matter was, Rae Siverling made him feel human. It was the last bit of weakness he had left, and he wondered that if he killed her, would he finally become the version of himself he needed to be. Perhaps now, that chance was presenting itself. But he did not like the idea of her dead. When he became the version of himself that he wanted, he still hoped Rae would be there even though he had made his peace with the fact she was not going to be._ _ _ _

____He gripped the bars of the ledge overlook tightly and twisted his lips into a frown. He felt...strange. The idea of Rae being delivered to him made him excited, but it was horrible timing. He was not expecting to see her ever again, but he now realized what a silly expectation that was. He started to feel himself harden, and he couldn’t believe just the idea of Rae was initiating an erection. He became a bit upset with himself and exited the ledge outlook. He walked past an confused Excella, pouring over data feeds. He did not even stop to talk to her. He walked into the next hallway, on the way to his private chambers. He needed some time to think._ _ _ _

____~***~_ _ _ _

____It felt like they had been walking for an hour when Zeke said they only had like twenty minutes of their journey left. Rae was starting to get winded and dehydrated. Her canteen was almost empty.  
“I dont remember it being this far. We should have hit it by now.” Rae complained and she saw Zeke shake his head._ _ _ _

____“The sun wasn’t up when we got here. The surroundings just look different. We are almost there, almost safe.” He said. They had reached another collection of small debris shelters that provided shade. They leaned against the beam supports as soon as they stepped into the shade. Zeke pushed a hand through his faux hawk, wicking sweat onto the sandy floor. He looked over at Rae._ _ _ _

____“Hang in hot stuff. Just a bit more walking and we should be at the checkpoint soon. Listen, I gotta drain the snake. Try not to get yourself wrapped in barb wire or some shit while I’m doing my business.” He said and walked inside one of the shelters. Rae simply shook her head, too tired to even banter with him. She leaned against the support beam and closed her eyes. She was looking forward to getting back to their tent, taking a shower and a nap. She could focus on everything else later. She opened her eyes and looked over the space that had just crossed. The heat distorted the view, and Rae couldn’t believe they had just traversed that._ _ _ _

____Minutes passed and Zeke was still not back. She stepped into the shelter._ _ _ _

____“Zeke?” She called out._ _ _ _

____No Answer._ _ _ _

____“Zeke, come on lets go.” Rae demanded weakly and walked deeper into the shelter._ _ _ _

____“Zeke??” She repeated. He was taking a long time to piss , but even if he was still doing it, she knew he would at least call out to her. An uncomfortable feeling started to course through her. She cautiously stepped into the next room._ _ _ _

____Zeke was lying on the floor. There was blood spilling from the top of his eye brow, like he had been hit hard with something blunt. He was out cold and wasn't moving._ _ _ _

____“ZEKE!” Rae exclaimed and started to rush over to him. However, Rae would never make it to him. Something blunt hit Rae hard in the back of her head, and her world went black._ _ _ _


	7. Chapter 7 : Febrile Web

Chapter 7 : Febrile Web

Kijuju Autonomous Zone

March 8th, 2009. 

1:12 PM.

He opened his eyes slowly. The world started to adjust back to view , although remained blurry on one side of his vision. His head was pounding with horrific pain. He started to sit up but he went right back down, wincing.

“Ow fuck.....” He cursed and reached up to his head. He rubbed his cut very gently. Crusted blood flakes and a few droplets of fresh red blood dappled his finger tips. It had been awhile since he had been sucker punched like that, even though it wasn’t really a punch. The memories came rushing back to him as to why he was laid out in the first place. 

Zeke saw the figure right as they were coming in for a spinning round house kick. He knew he cleared the room before unzipping his pants, he wasn’t sure how he could have missed them. But he did, and he paid the price. He looked all about the room. No one was in there with him now. He was alone.

“Oh no...” he said and he managed to get up. He checked the shelter and then went outside. There was no sign of Rae anywhere.

“Rae?!!?!” he called out, and he didn't care if he woke up half the crazed neighborhood. “RAE!” he shouted again. He frantically started pacing around the enclosures but his boot stepped on something and he looked down.

It was Rae's empty canteen. It must have fallen off when....

“Shit.” 

Chris was going to kill him. Zeke's heart started to race.

He picked up her canteen and looked out across the scorched sand , deeper into the zone. There were hoofed prints leading back the way they came. His head throbbed because the heel of that figure's boots caught him square above the eye brow. Any lower on his temple, and he might be a dead man. 

“Hang on Rae, I'm going to find you.” 

Zeke Swonger started back the way they had come earlier, deciding Rae's best and only chance of getting out alive rested on him. He would have to make due with what he found a long the way. This would be a true test of his survival skills.

~***~

She slowly came to and it felt like the worst way to wake up in all her years of life. A throbbing pain greeted her as soon as she became conscious, radiating from the back of her head down to her lower neck. 

“Uuugh...” Rae groaned loudly and turned her head to the side, which hurt to high heaven. She couldn’t open her eyes, she only squinted them shut in agonizing pain. She would give anything right now to make the pain go away, but she had nothing to bargain with. 

The last thing she remembered seeing was Zeke sprawled out on the floor of that shelter, obviously just assaulted. She wasn’t sure if he was alive or dead, she never got the chance to verify. Something or someone more likely had come out of nowhere and hit her so hard that she had never felt anything like that in her life. 

Finally , Rae slowly fluttered her eyes open. She noticed that the sensation of air conditioning was upon her, something she had not felt in the the last few days. She would have noticed the cool air sooner if she wasn’t so focused on the horrific pain she was enduring. 

She was in a room that appeared to be a patient cell. She was on a bed with white sheets. The room's walls were white. The only other color in the room were steel things like a tray, the door handle leading out and some of kind of surveillance device attached to the ceiling. 

There also was another steel colored thing in the room. Rae became aware that one of her wrists was handcuffed to the frame of the bed. She gave it a light tug, but as expected, it would not budge. She reached her free hand over and tried to remove it, but the effort was useless. Her jostling around only made her head and neck pain worse. She reached her free hand to the back of her neck to gently massage it.

“Oh god...” Rae uttered in a raspy voice. She was severely dehydrated. Why is this happening she thought. She wondered who could have done this and why she was here.

As if to answer her question, the door to her room swung open.

The sound of high heel boots walking into her room echoed off her walls. A figure in a long navy blue cloak slowly came into her room and then picked a far corner away from the door to stand. Rae noticed the face mask of the figure was of a medieval-esque crow beak that plague doctors wore during times of wide spread illness. The mask had red orbits and it made Rae feel very uncomfortable. Who could be peering at her from behind such a front. Rae wondered vaguely if this figure was the one that attacked her and Zeke, but there was no way to know for sure.

More foot steps were coming from the outside hall. Rae pensively stared at the door. A shambling man, who looked very much like one of the zone occupants sauntered in. He was pacing slowly towards her, with a water jug in his hand. His eyes were intently locked onto her , and with each step he took, Rae's panic started to increase. She tried to sit up, but the pain was too horrific for her to even do that. 

When the man got just by her bed side, Rae braced herself for those black tubes to come out to attack her. Instead, the man reached down and gripped her jaw firmly with his hand and titled her neck up harshly. It sent an excruciating jolt down her neck and Rae cried out in pain. When her mouth opened, he tilted the jug of water into her mouth. The unexpected flow of water went into Rae's nose and she choked a little. Most of the water did not even get into her mouth. It splashed on her clothes and face. She coughed until she was able to clear her air ways. The man pulled back the jug of water and looked down at her intently. He started to make strange noises and Rae's eyes widened. Before the man could do anything else, the bird masked figure stepped forward and yanked harshly on the shoulder of the man. The figure then pushed them to leave and followed behind them, closing the door as they left.

Rae had no idea what to make of what just happened, but the pain was too much to really try to process anything else. She closed her eyes and took labored breaths, praying that she would get through this, whatever this was to entail.

~***~

Excella sat in her chair, running her manicured fingernails over her gaudy, gem stoned necklace. She was watching the video surveillance feed of a plaga-infected worker trying to follow a basic command of giving water to a prisoner. She noticed that it was not going well, and she smirked a bit watching the water spill all over the handcuffed journalist. 

“Hmm, not so good at this kind of thing. Only fighting and manual labor.” She said with a short laugh. Although this had nothing to do with her research and present concerns, she wanted to just see what would happen. She had taken an interest in this new prisoner simply because Albert had. Why did this woman need to be brought in alive? Her lips twisted at the sight of the weak woman on the patient bed. Excella could not see anything remarkable or useful about her and saw no reason for her to be here. She did not like that Wesker had another woman here. She saw that the man was gearing up to be violent and Excella leaned forward with excitement, but watched their trusted bodyguard and strong woman step in and stopped anything from happening by yanking the plaga infected worker back. Excella sighed, but knew there was no reason to expect anything different. The orders were to bring her in alive and keep her alive, so their crow woman was going to do just that. The crow woman listened to Wesker over her by default, something Excella had not found a way to overcome.

“What are you doing”. She heard Wesker behind her. It wasn’t a question. It was an accusation. She stood up and looked at him with feigned innocence. He was standing before her, his arms crossed. The veins were popping out of his forearms. He was always a man of well defined musculature, but he seemed a little angry by the look of things, like he was straining to hold back an outburst.

“Oh, I was just curious if our plaga-work force would be able to tend to prisoners if asked. I put it to the test just now. I think-” Excella did not get to finish her sentence. Wesker wrapped his right hand around her neck and squeezed. He shoved her into the data feed computer station a bit harshly, but she did not yelp in pain. She would never show him weakness. She only looked up at his shades. 

“This woman is my prisoner. She is to remain untouched by you. I will be overseeing what happens to this journalist on the day to day. She is no concern of yours and is distracting you from your extremely time sensitive research. Are we clear, Excella?” She felt him tighten his grip on her neck to the point of actually threatening a choke to her. 

“Crystal.” Excella gasped. Wesker released her. With that, she watched him leave her. Excella ran her fingers over her neck, massaging gently. She liked a firm grip from a powerful man. She smiled a bit. She would have to get rid of this journalist woman somehow, so she could keep Albert's very limited attention all to herself.

She smoothed her dress out and returned to pouring over the feeds as if nothing had just happened between her and Wesker.

~***~

Some time had passed while laying on her bed. Rae knew there was no way she was going to get out of the handcuffs unless she was willing to sever her wrist artery and bleed out to death. The pain in her neck and back of her head had started to wane, but it still hurt pretty bad. The hooded figure had returned some time ago with a glass of water and a bottle of Safsprin. 

Rae had greedily drank the entire glass of water but refused the Safsprin. She was pretty strict on her lines about Umbrella products, no matter how much pain she was in. She had been laying in her bed for hours now, wondering when this would start to make sense.

Rae had a few working theories now that she had time to process what has happened to her. Perhaps she had been kidnapped by some locals in the area, who would try to ransom her for money from whatever country they think she might be from. This part of the world was hurting for more income, so the possibility was there. Or, maybe the suppliers of the biological agent had kidnapped her. She was pretty sure herself and Zeke had laid low, but maybe wind of their presence left the outpost and tipped the suppliers off some how, and now she was under their custody. They certainly had caused quite a stir yesterday during that altercation with that sickly man at the outpost but Rae had a hard time believing word of mouth had traveled far. Already. Her last working theory was there was some underground society that was hiding within the zone, perhaps the political group that was apart of his this mess in the first place and they had captured her to do god knows what with her. In the end, it did not matter which one, because she was pretty much screwed either way. She was not dead yet, but she expected to be soon, and that thought filled her with dread. She had so much to live for back home...

Rae sighed and sat up a little, no longer wishing to lay down. She rested her back on the wall and pillow of her prison bed and crossed her legs. She was starting to wonder how long she would be kept here when her door opened again.

An attractive, tall man dressed in black entered her room. His vibrant blonde hair was smoothed back meticulously. Dark shades sat on the bridge of his nose. His presence carried a familiar air that Rae knew she had breathed before. 

At first, she did not understand what she was seeing walk through the door. She rubbed her eyes with her free hand and blinked a few times, just to make sure her weak physical state was not playing tricks on her brain.  
But it was him. Irrefutably him. 

She watched Albert Wesker walk right up to her bed side and look down at her.

"It would seem fate would keep bringing you back to me. Hello, Rae." He said to her.

Rae just stared in disbelief at a man she believed to be dead.


	8. Chapter 8 : Hell in Heaven

Chapter 8 : Hell in Heaven

Tricell Compound – Kijuju Autonomous Zone

March 8th, 4;12 PM.

_You have little power over what's not yours. _African Proverb__

__

She could hardly believe it. She felt like it was a mirage, but she knew she wasn’t in the desert anymore. She half considered the outlandish possibility she too was dead, and had joined him in the after life. She wasn't sure what to think right now. 

“Chris said you were....” She trailed off. She watched him smirk so devilishly at the start of her sentence that she did not even bother finishing it. She knew he would fill in the blanks. He sat on the edge of her bed, his gloved hands resting on his black, shimmering slacks. 

“This would not the first time I’ve been dead , Rae. Are you truly surprised that I am alive?”

Rae felt at a loss for words. Chris told her Jill Valentine sacrificed herself by tackling Wesker out of a window to save Chris from a death blow. If Wesker was still alive, then...

“What happened to Jill?” Rae asked and the devilish smirk turned into a full on grin.

“Forever astute. I am afraid the Jill Valentine you all know and love is gone.” he said coyly. From the sound of it, she was dead, but Rae had an impending feeling he was not going to tell her the full details or the actual truth about that. She really could not trust him at times, so she just offered him a look of disdain.

“I am guessing I am here because of you.” She said annoyed. She saw him cant his head to the side and his smirk disappear. His lips hardened and he crossed his arms, becoming more stoic. 

“Wandering around the Autonomous zone does not come without consequence, Rae.”

Rae wondered what in the world that could possibly mean from him, but she was not in the mood to deal with cryptic word play. There was too much on the line right now. 

“Where is Zeke?” Rae asked harshly, barely containing the anger mounting inside her.

“That guard of yours? Last I saw he was wondering the zone, perhaps looking for you”

Rae was relieved to hear he was alive but enraged now that Zeke was now going to be in even more danger trying to find her. Zeke would never find her as long as she was here. Wesker would make sure of that. Rae yanked on her handcuffs.

“I want out of here, NOW.” She hissed. She saw him simply raise his eyebrows, clearly amused at her shouting demands at him.

“I am afraid I cannot permit such.” He said and removed his shades “It is to my advantage that I am dead to the world once more. I cant have a mouthy little journalist ruining that for me.” His reddish hues locked eyes with her, and Rae felt like a snake was piercing itself into the chasm of her mind. Whether she intended to tell Chris or not, she knew Wesker was not going to take that chance with her. 

“Unbelievable. Just un-fucking believable.” Rae cursed and coughed immediately from getting worked up. She was still a little weak from getting whacked in the back of her head, and having trekked in the heat since early that morning. 

They sat in silence for some time. Rae had nothing more to say, and the anger was seething off of her. She imagined he could feel it. She knew there was nothing he could say that would make her feel any better about her situation, and she figured Wesker knew that too. The air around them was palpable, like a kind of ethereal dynamite. All it needed was the metaphorically lit match. 

He finally stood back up. He reached over to her hand-cuffed wrist. She felt the cool touch of his gloved fingers brush against her skin. She looked over at him, the outline of his jaw was hard and defined as he focused on her wrist. She felt him grab the cuff and literally pry it apart on his strength alone. Her wrist was now free. She let her wrist fall into her free hand and she rubbed it gently. She looked up at him confused. She watched him snap his fingers. The hooded crow figure stepped into the room to join them.

“You have free roam of the compound, within in reason. Certain rooms are off limits to you, and you will find those locked. Aside from that, please help your self to all of the amenities here. However, should you try to escape, a little birdie will bring you back to me, every time. So best not try it. Besides, its desert in all directions, hardly worth it.” He gestured a hand at the crow figure and simply nodded at her. “Try to enjoy yourself Rae. Maybe we can talk once you've cooled down.” He said and exited her room, the hooded crow figure following right behind him.

Rae sat there on the bed still in disbelief. She had no idea what to make of the situation. She was royally pissed off. This was a huge mess. Zeke was out there, probably suffering because of her being locked up here. Rae let her face fall into her hands for a moment, suppressing the urge to scream. When that moment passed, she exhaled slowly and looked at the open door to her room. 

She finally rose from the bed. There was no sense in staying here. She needed to find a way out some how, after she had gotten some very much needed sustenance and rest. Or if she herself could not escape on her own, maybe she could find a way to relay a message.

Rae stepped out into the hallway adjoining her patient cell room, which she presumed was going to serve as her sleeping quarters , and started to wander around.

She passed a room with plexi glass windows. There were several computers running all at once. The room was absolutely saturated with screens with pictographs and number streams. Rae saw a beautiful, exotic woman sitting in a chair, looking over a screen closest to her. The woman's head turned and their gaze met. The woman's eyes were not kind. They seemed to meet Rae with strong contempt. Rae did not like how the woman was making her feel so she pressed on. She passed a metallic door with an artistic design of a DNA helix engraved on the door. Rae tried the handle but it was locked. She figured whatever was behind that door was definitely not for her, so she kept it moving. 

The hallway descended down some stairs into an small roundabout hallway. She did a quick tour of each of the rooms adjoining it, and found there was a food storage pantry, shower rooms and a small, cozy library room. Rae was not in the mood to eat or read. There was something she desired to do far more than anything else.

The cool water of the shower splashed upon her body. It was the most refreshing thing she had felt in the past few days. The shower room was opulent in décor and decadent in supplies. There were eucalyptus plants placed in each shower stall and by the sinks. The curtain was made of some kind of expensive fabric, laced with golden colored threads. The shower room could have belonged to a spa. There was manuka honey infused body wash and shampoo dispensers lined up in her shower stall. She was able to forget about the dull ache in the back of her head and neck for a bit as she bathed herself in the rejuvenating water. She lathered her long blonde hair from the soap dispenser, and just let the foamy water slither down her body. She even drank from the shower water shamelessly. She cleaned every crevice of her body, leaving no part untouched. This was her moment of zen. Rae lost track of time, and likely spent at least an hour in the shower. She really did not care if she was going run the water bill up on her captor's dime.

When finished, she reached for a towel and wrapped it around herself and walked out of the shower room's common area. She almost jumped when she realized she was not alone.  
The lustrous, exotic woman from before was leaning against the wall, with one hand on her hips. Her free hand was holding something very familiar. It was Rae's camera. There was a slight, perceptible sneer on the woman's lips. Rae clutched the towel close to her body, prepared to run with it if needed.

“Welcome to our compound. Had I known we would be entertaining a guest, I would have spruced the place up a bit for visitation.” The woman said to her. Even through the thick Italian accent, Rae could hear sarcasm dripping from her words. The woman gestured towards a locker with her free hand.

“I have placed some clothing for you there, as I imagine you might tire from wearing your regular clothes. They may not fit you perfectly and for that I apologize.” She said smartly and Rae narrowed her eyes. They were about the same size, so the slight was only said to make her self conscious. Ultimately, Rae couldn’t care about her appearance right now, because she was worried about a valuable possession of hers. She was looking at her camera in the woman's hands and she was wondering how she was going to get it back. 

“Is this yours? The woman asked with fake innocence in her tone. Rae nodded. Rae then saw a slow smile start to spread across the woman's face. She dropped Rae's camera and it shattered all over the floor.

“Oops.” The woman said. Rae's heart sunk. That was an expensive purchase that helped Rae's work. All the recent photos she and Zeke worked hard to take were now gone. This woman was playing cruel games with her. 

“That’s too bad.” She said and looked at Rae with a fake sad look. 

“My name is Excella, by the way. Come talk to me if you need anything.” She said, in a fake nice tone. With that, the woman named Excella walked out of the shower room, leaving Rae behind with her broken camera.

Rae stood for a moment, holding the towel to her body. She sighed inwardly. This was some twisted, fresh hell that she found herself in, despite the sterile and comely surroundings. She stepped over her broken camera towards a locker that was ajar. She half expected something horrible to be in it, so she slowly opened it. To her surprise, there actually was some nice clothes inside. Rae slid on some beige leggings and a light purple blouse. It was a simple and comfortable, and that's what she needed right now. 

Tricell Compound Reading Room and Library 

6:12 PM

Rae was posted up in a chair, with a mythology book in one hand and a half eaten apple in the other. The room was well lit, with various art works on the walls, and Rae could tell they were all originals and not prints. The library contained several other books on virology, animal taxonomy, and one book on the prominent Italian family Gionne's history. 

Rae could guess the story of Excella without having to dig too far. Wealthy families that come from a long historical network of trade just switched old goods for new ones. Instead of oil, its now viruses. Instead of textiles, now its Bio-weapons. They decorated their work spaces with their riches to remind those they work with how much money and pull they really have. Excella seemed that type for sure. She is no different than the rich remaining family members of Umbrella founders that ended up paying out to the people of Raccoon City in 2003. People like Excella saw themselves as elites, with the divine right to do as they wanted. Most of the developed world might have over thrown the monarchies that once ruled them, but that did not rid the world of people who saw themselves fit to be kings and queens. These well to do people then sucked in talented minds, leeched their scientific reach and perverted their values. The Umbrella corporation, and now this place called Tricell , Rae had gathered the name from some signage she saw earlier, were on the same page when it came to corrupting scientists and making them use their powers for a less than ideal goal. 

While Wesker never conducted himself as descendent of the rich, he certainly conducted himself like an elite and it was hard for Rae to group him with the malignant powers that be, even though that’s exactly where he belonged.

The page of her book was opened up to a sketch of a snake eating its own tail. The common symbol of a snake or dragon drawn in a circle , chasing or consuming their tail was referred to as the Ouroborus. She took another bite out of her apple and stared at the excited face of the snake, clearly not perturbed at the fact it was eating itself. The Ouroborus symbol is supposed to represent wholeness or infinity, and perhaps that is why the snake appeared unbothered. It will eat itself forever , but never perish from such an act. Rae only cared to look up the Ouroborus, because she had found a file in the library mentioning failure of the Uruborous Virus to combine with Human DNA without destroying it. She knew she had heard of that name before, despite its alternative spelling and decided to look into it more. However the mythology of the name got her no closer to understanding what that file truly meant.

She was about to read up on more when the crow figure stepped into in the library room with her. Rae looked up from her book. There was an awkward silence. The figure was just looking in her direction doing nothing, but after a few moments, raised a hand and pointed out in the hallway. Rae got the impression she was to follow the crow figure. She shut the book, set it down and rose from her chair slowly. The crow figure reached for her apple, snatched it from her hand and threw it in the trash. Rae just shrugged, annoyed, folded her arms and stepped out in the hallway. The figure pushed on her shoulder and guided Rae through the hallway and up the stairs. They walked for some time until they appeared before varnished, wooden door. The figure knocked and stepped to the side. The door opened automatically and the figure pushed Rae in. 

“Hey!” Rae shouted, turning as the door closed on her face. What the hell was going on? She slammed a fist on the door, but hurt herself in the process. She stepped back, nursing her knuckles, and turned around to see what kind of room she was in now. 

It was a dining room.

Rae stepped slowly into the large dining room, and approached the dining table. 

The table set with candles and a dinner course for two. It was steak, baked brussel sprouts and angel hair pasta. The aroma of the food was enticing and she felt her stomach rumble. The dining room had a cool breeze blowing through and Rae looked up to see why. There was a balcony door open, overlooking the compound and the desert stretch that laid beyond it. Rae walked over to it. She stepped out onto the balcony, and perused over to the edge. Looking down, she saw it was a long jump, not one she could make safely. She stepped away from the ledge and looked back out at the desert. Aside from the circumstances of where she was, it truly was a sight to behold. An endless stretch of sand beyond the compound into eternity.

Rae turned from the view when she felt someone behind her.

He was leaning against the open glass balcony door. His arms were folded across his chest and she imagined he was looking at her intently from behind his shades. Rae took a few steps towards him and stopped, waiting for him to address the odd situation.

“I thought we could have dinner.” He said and gestured at the table back inside. 

She was too hungry to protest and she legitimately wanted to hear what he was going to say. She needed this to make sense, even though in her gut she knew it would not. He led her inside, with a hand gently placed on her back to her own seat, to which he pulled the chair out for her. She did not fight off his touch, partly because she was too tired and the other being she just wanted to coast into some neutrality with him for a while. 

_This feels so weird..._

__And yet, she moved forward with it and went along with it. Rae sat down and watched him take his seat opposite her._ _

__The night had taken an extremely bizarre turn, and Rae was just hopeful she would come out of it with her wits about her, for she was nothing without them._ _


	9. Chapter 9 : Just for Tonight...

Chapter 9 : Just for Tonight 

Tricell compound Master Suite Dining Room

March 8th, 2009.

6:32 PM

It definitely did not feel natural to be sitting at the dinner table with him. Rae and Wesker have never been a date the entire time they have known each other. Wesker was not the dating sort, and the nature of their relationship never called for it.

It was almost comical to Rae, how they had both seen every inch of each other naked, but sitting down to dinner was odd and felt strained. At least for her it was. She could not speak to his thoughts. For all she knew, he could feel this was normal and necessary for them. 

Neither began eating. Rae got the impression he was waiting for her to start before he did, and so she reached for her fork and knife. Anyone looking in on this scene would feel uncomfortable due to the pace it was progressing. Rae cut into the steak and took a bite, and he followed suit. It was savory and tasted amazing. She looked over at him and decided, if she was going to entertain this ludicrous arrangement, she might as well start conversation.

“Your girlfriend is a very kind woman.” Rae said sarcastically and started to chew. She noticed he looked up at her from cutting into his steak portion.

“Excella Gionne is a business partner and nothing more.” He said carefully. Rae just nodded at the comment in such a way to exhibit that she did not believe him. She swallowed her tasty morsel.

“Well, you certainly know how to do business with very fine people.” Again, she said sarcastically while scooping her fork into the pristine angel hair pasta. She saw that one eyebrow perked up on him, but he dismissed her comment by not responding to it and continued his meal.

Across the table from her right now, was a man she had a complicated relationship with for the last eleven years, three of which she spent believing he was dead. He kept popping in and out of her life since Raccoon City, and the inconsistency of it trespassed against her. It was enough to drive a sane person who desired balance absolutely mad. Another uncomfortable silent moment passed and Rae could not take it anymore. She stood up.

“I can't do this. I cant sit here with you and do this and pretend this is normal” She said frustratedly and started for the door.

When she got to it, it was locked and wouldn't budge. She should have expected that, no reason to believe the door would be open simply because she wished it so. She heard him get up from the table and walk a few paces near her.

“Rae, please...” He said, almost pleading, and motioned a hand back towards the table. “Just for tonight.” His tone was sincere enough. She started back to the table and stopped to look him up and down briefly. Then she took her seat, giving him side eye the entire time.

They finished their meal in silence. When done, Wesker stood and uncorked a bottle of red wine. Rae saw it was a malbec, a type she enjoyed. He walked over to Rae's side and began to fill her glass, and then back over to his. When he sat, her parted his lips to speak.

“When you met me, I had already made many life choices by that point in time. I had already decided what my upward mobility would be like.” He said and swished his wine glass around.

“By the time you were selecting the direction of your academic career, I was already a virologist at Umbrella. I had seen the direction the world was going to take after just a short time starting out with them.”

Rae shrugged and took a sip of her wine. “Is this supposed to impress me?” She asked very nonchalant.

“I do not tell you this to impress you. I share it to help you understand me.” He said. He took a sip of his glass and set it down. Rae shifted in her seat, and gripped her wine glass with one hand and placed her free hand to prop up her cheek.

“Go on I guess.” Rae said impatiently, hiding her intrigue. She legitimately wanted to hear what he was going to say, but she could not let him know that. If he detected that, she would lose some power in the dynamic. She knew Wesker could snap her neck like she were a twig, but Rae knew she had some leverage over his heart. 

“Umbrella appointed me to their security team in Raccoon City, which meant planting me as S.T.A.R.S. Captain to maintain that level of security. I spent years in the United States Army to build up for that role. At the time, I knew Umbrella was becoming too big to function safely within itself. It was only a matter of time when that unsustainable bubble would burst, with or without me. There was no future for me there.” He said and removed his shades, placing them on the table. His red eyed gaze met hers, and Rae looked away, feigning disinterest, but would occasionally steal glances back at him. 

Rae sat there silently, with no desire to interrupt. They had never talked like this before, ever. She saw him stand up and walk over to the open door that led out to the balcony overlook.

“I knew what I wanted long before they placed me there. After years of being around wealthy, intelligent men and women, I knew I wanted to sever myself from their ideas and pursue my own. “ Rae watched him drink another swig of wine. He seemed to be looking out far into the desert.

“When I made my exit from Umbrella, I had new employers to fetch for. It was not ideal, but they promised me more than what Umbrella could offer. When that eventually stagnated, I saw another opportunity arise, and so I took for it.”

“And what was that?” Rae asked. He turned to her.

“You and others were hell bent on exposing Umbrella with the intent to shut down their operations. I knew that was inevitable with or without my interactions, but the timing needed tweaking. I decided to help you make that happen so that I could inherit their remaining infrastructure to help me with my vision.” He said.

“Your vision?” Rae asked. She vaguely remembered their conversation on the balcony of her gala many years ago, but not every detail. She had done her best to put it far out of her mind. 

“I am getting to that.” He said and looked back out at the desert stretch. “I became aware of some troubling information after Umbrella was effectively dismantled.” He began to pace the dining room. “I had no idea that most of my fate had been decided for me when I was young boy. I thought my upbringing was a natural part of life, but it was not....”He trailed off and looked over at Rae. “I did not have the conventional life that most youth have. When I learned of this, I learned of a plan that was tainted and crude, created by one of the founders of the Umbrella corporation, Dr. Oswell Spencer. ” He said.

“What do you mean?” Rae said and shifted uncomfortably in her chair, taking another swig of her wine. She had heard of Dr. Spencer, but only in the context that his living grandson paid family members of dead Raccoon city survivors a lot of money. He seemed to be looking past her, at a distant memory he was revisiting in his mind.

“I was selected to lead the next stage of human evolution. However, the process was flawed and that intent was kept from me. Essentially, the father figure in my life was a liar and a fraud. Someone I could not trust...so I had to...sever ties from him permanently...” He said slowly. Rae had an idea of what that meant. Wesker was more cold blooded than she had initially thought. She canted her head to the side, wondering what crazy thing he could possibly follow up with next.

“Now, I have a better understanding of what I must do. The world's suffering will continue until a proper change is made. I am capable of writing this for the world.” He looked down at his hands and looked back to her.

“There was just one thing in all of this that I did not expect.” He walked over to her and set his wine glass down on the table. He looked at her intently.

“You.” He said. Rae just looked at him and sighed.

“What about me? Where do I fit in your world view?” She asked and furrowed her brows.

“You were just a distraction for me when I met you. Someone enjoyable to pass the time with. But now, when I think of myself in the next phase of the world, there is place by my side that I yearn to be occupied. I wish that space to be occupied by you.”

“What next phase? What are you planning Wesker?” Rae inquired, placing her wine glass down as well. A wave of complicated emotions were welling up inside her. To hear him admit to wanting her made her feel some type of way, but she could not tell if it was genuine or a symptom of madness, and truthfully she was more concerned of what kind of scheme he had formed. It couldn’t be good, no matter what it was. 

“I have the power and reach to end human suffering, weakness and mediocrity as we know it. All the flaws of the world will cease to exist when I lead us into a better tomorrow. Wouldn’t this please you Rae?” He asked, almost as if he could not fathom her disagreeing with him. Rae remained silent, she was unsure how to respond to that. She looked down at her clear plate and then scooted back.

“I think its time I went back to my room.” She said. She rose from her chair. She saw no emotion on his face, but she imagined she was not giving him the reaction he was hoping for. As she went to stand by the door to indicate for him to let her out, he walked towards her but stopped for a moment.

“I open myself up to you Rae, and you shun me. I thought maybe you would have listened and been more receptive to me.” He said, with a slight deflated mood in his tone. She placed her hands on her hips. Rae was determined to not be emotionally manipulated.

“Wesker, I heard you loud and clear. If your goal was to try and make me feel accepting of what you have done in the past and whatever you are going to try to do now, then you should have known better to not take that approach with me. You know where I stand on all of this. Its not a secret to you. Why try this?” Rae questioned and raised her hands to gesture all around them. She watched his lip curl into a slight look of disappointment.

“I suppose it was foolish of me to think other wise. I only thought maybe you would want to hear it from me first before history is made.” He said and pressed a button on the wall. Rae heard a pressure release and the sound of a knob unlocking. 

“Thank you for joining me. Despite your coldness to me, you are much better company than anyone else.”

There was nothing to say. She opened the door, but looked back at him. He was looking at her in a hopeful kind of way. Rae shook her head at him.

“Good Night Wesker.” She managed to say and exited the dining room. She quickly paced down the steps and into the next hallway. She was so focused on getting back to her room that she almost ran head first into Excella. She moved to the side to allow room for her to pass, but Excella did not. She actually walked right up to Rae, almost pushing her up against the wall. Excella was inches from Rae's face, and she raised her eyes up to meet the Italian woman's judgmental gaze.

“What is so special about you?” Excella asked and titled her head. A condescending smirk spread across her lips. “I know who you are. You are that American journalist who helped win a restitution case against the dying Umbrella corporation. Let me guess, you think because of that, you have the standing to be on par with us?” She asked.

Rae slid a bit away from Excella and took another step back for good measure.

“Trust me when I say that I feel no shame to not be on par with people like you.” Rae said. She heard a short laugh escape Excella's lips. 

“Oh my darling, you have no idea what league you are in proximity of.” Excella said and closed the distance between them again, taking steps closer to Rae. “And you are on borrowed time. Trust me, he will tire of you. I will make sure of it.” Excella winked and then turned on her heels to leave Rae alone in the hallway.

Rae exhaled a sigh of relief to be out of that woman's toxic presence. Rae continued down to the room she awoke in earlier that day and crashed onto the bed. It had been an insane day, and she was tired beyond belief. She was looking forward to sleeping it off...

9:12 PM

...save she couldn't. She tossed and turned, got twenty minute spurts of sleep before waking again and the cycle repeating. She stared at the ceiling of her room for a moment, running a finger over her clavicle bones, her mind drifting off into space, but then floating back to thoughts of him.

She could not stop thinking of him. She had known some kind of peace when he was dead, but now that he was alive and very much in the handsome flesh, it sent her back to a tumultuous tug of war between her heart and mind. Him speaking to her at dinner gave her indecent thoughts and feelings. Typically when someone spoke from the heart it cleared the air, but it only made the aura around him more complex and mystifying. 

Rae sat up in her bed. She knew she was not going to be able to sleep in here tonight. 

A minute later, she was pacing the hallways. She knew exactly what she was seeking. She walked back to the dining room door and pushed on it. It was unlocked and she stepped in quickly. The evidence of their shared dinner was gone, the table cleared away and the candles blown out. The balcony glass doors were shut. The room was hot and stuffy compared to how it was before. Rae noticed there was a door on the far end of the dining room. She started towards it. When she got to it, she tried the doorknob but it would not open.

“Its locked.” Wesker said. 

Rae whipped around. She did not hear him come in. He was standing behind her barefoot, holding a towel over his waist, water dripping from from his neck and pectorals. She could smell the soapy aroma of a fresh shower emanating off of him. Rae felt her cheeks began to flush. He stepped beside her and placed his palm on a screen reader by the door. Rae heard the release of a lock and the door opened slowly by itself. 

“Was there something you needed?” He asked, a slight smirk forming at his lips. The energy between them was obvious, but Rae had the impression he was going to make her be forward about what she wanted.

“I cant sleep.” Rae admitted and looked up at him. He had stepped towards her and with his free hand, ran his thumb over her right cheekbone, tracing the outline of her features and then down to her lips.

“And what do you want me to do about that?” He questioned. Rae closed her eyes at his touch.

“Anything you want....” She said softly and opened her eyes.

“Anything?” He repeated back to her. His free hand trailed down to her chin and he firmly gripped her face for a second before he released. 

For a tense moment they just looked each other but he finally gestured his hand to the inside of what appeared to be his private quarters. Rae stepped inside with him close behind. The door closed shut on its own. 

Rae noticed his quarters was very minimalist and yet one of luxury. It was very futuristic in appearance, but still had an elegant and homey veneer. Rae looked over at him as he ran a hand through his wet , blonde hair. He slowly walked over to her and placed a hand on the back of her hair, and stroked her kindly.

There was nothing for Rae to say. Nothing needed saying. They were over due. Rae reached her hands up to take his face in her embrace and kissed him. It was the catalyst to the fire about to ensue. 

He pushed her onto his bed, and climbed on top of her. Rae felt him return her kissing with hard pressure of his own as he laid himself on top of her. She wanted this, bad. She felt his hands start to reach under her blouse and cup her breasts, giving them a squeeze. Suddenly, he was tearing her blouse apart from underneath the fabric. Rae had never seen a visual of such in her life. Her chest was now exposed, and that’s where he went to kiss her next. Rae let out soft moans at the sensation of his lips exploring her breasts and stomach. It was the most vulnerable feeling and that’s what titillated her, especially because it was him. However, Rae knew she was not going to tolerate much foreplay, and she figured he would not either. It had been too long. She just wanted to feel him in the most visceral way possible. 

As if he knew what she was thinking, he removed his towel and threw it on the floor in between kissing her bare chest. He came back up to hard kiss her on the mouth. He wouldn’t stop and for a moment Rae thought she might suffocate. She pushed on his shoulders and that signaled for him to led up. Rae gasped when he finally eased up on her. He was breathing a little labored now. Rae reached down to her leggings and started to push them past her hip bones. He reached one of his hands down to help her. 

They both got her leggings off and he tossed them to join his towel. He pressed his naked body against hers and Rae could feel his erection against her stomach. He ran a free hand up her arm and to her face, where he affectionately smoothed down some wild strands of her hair.

“Just be mine.” He said. “You beautiful thing. Just say you will be with me.” He was looking into her eyes now. The red color of his eyes felt less alien tonight. Rae was prepared to say anything, but despite the fervor he had her worked up under, she could not say anything risky.

“Albert....lets not talk about this right now. Not like this.” She pleaded.

“You need more convincing.” He said and licked his fore and middle finger. He reached down to her clit and started to rub in circles. Rae let out a sharp moan and curled her toes. His pressure was consistent and strong, and it was just delicious in every way imaginable. He did not stop. He did not tire. He kept stimulating her without pause. He brought her to the edge and then promptly sent her over it. Rae cried out in orgasm and gripped the sheets of his bed. She felt him grip her waist as her body spasmed. He was smiling down at her. 

“It could be like this every night for us. We needn't be a part.” 

Rae felt him release her waist. She heard him spit into his hand and start to lubricate himself. She was wet enough as is, but she remembered the friction from him was always more than an ordinary man's, and the extra lubrication was necessary. She felt him start to tease her opening with the head of his manhood. She looked up at him and reached her hands up for him. She just wanted him inside and on her.

“You want me Rae?” He asked her. Rae could only nod yes. It was true. She did want him. He seemed pleased with her body language and he slowly pushed himself inside of her. He let out an audible exhale of pleasure and came down to join Rae. He pulsed his body, moving himself in and out of her, while he kissed her. Rae's arms and legs were wrapped around him. Rae moaned while he kissed her and then she broke away for air. They did this dance for many thrusts and she felt him building up, knocking against her walls. 

It would seem he wanted more of her longer. He withdrew himself and flipped Rae over onto her stomach. He pulled her ass up to him and Rae instinctively arched her back. She placed her face into his pillow and waited for him to take her. She felt his hands grip her hips and he pushed himself back inside. Rae yelled into the pillow. He seemed to fill up every empty space of her. He slammed her up and down on his cock. Rae turned her head to see him. He had leaned his own head back, mouth agape. The idea that she could make a man of extraordinary abilities enjoy himself filled Rae with a new found confidence. She pulled herself off him. He looked down puzzled. She placed her hands on his chest and kissed his pectorals, up to his neck, chin and then his lips.

“Lay down Albert.” She said. He smirked at her, and did as told. Rae hovered herself over his erect cock and then lowered herself onto him. They both emitted sounds of pleasure and relief. Pleasure of the feeling to be joined and the relief that they were once again fucking. Rae rode him as hard as her body could muster. She was tired but she found the strength. She even made it hurt a bit, and the look on his face from the speed she was giving it to him was well worth the price of admission. When Rae began to slow down, she noticed he started to transition them into a different position. He had sat up and was helping her ride him now.

Rae was filled with so much emotion, she had to hold her tongue. She would say anything right now. He really could make her say that she would drop everything and follow him into this twisted path. It was just who he was to her. He could make her say things she knew she would come to regret, no matter how true they where. 

Rae felt another orgasm on the way for her, and Wesker seemed to pick up on that too. He quickened the pace to aid her release. She felt herself build up and she screamed out when it arrived. Rae collapsed onto him and he just cradled her against him. He slowly flipped her over back on to her back and laid her down sweetly. 

“My turn.” He declared. He penetrated her again, and it was just too much pleasure after having so much already. He gripped her waist and slammed himself in and out of her to no avail and Rae yelped with every thrust. She felt him building up again, and he was not slowing down this time. For a moment, Rae thought he was going to finish inside her. The look on his face seemed to suggest that was his intent. Rae gave him a very serious look that communicated she was not cool with that. He heeded to her. He pulled himself out of her, and with the finesse of an Olympic athlete, brought his bulging cock straight to her mouth. It was a fair compromise. Rae parted her lips to accept him and as soon as she did, he shoved himself inside. It did not take long. Rae felt him explode and release his warm liquid into her mouth. Rae swallowed and sucked intermittently, until there was not a drop of him left. 

When she was done and released him from her oral hold, he rolled over to her right side. He was panting , as well as she. The lunar light shone through his windows and illuminated their bare, sweaty bodies. She just looked at him and then up at his ceiling. She wanted to try and reconcile with herself about what she had just done, but he would not let her. She felt his strong arms reach out for her and pull her in close, spooning her.

“If I could have you with me every night, I will never want anything ever again.” He said. Rae wished she could say things like that back to him, but she knew she couldn’t. It wouldn’t be right, even though she loved every second of what had just transpired. Rae decided to say nothing. She laid there in silence with him until her eyelids became heavy, and sleep finally took her.


	10. Chapter 10 : Locked Gates of Eden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Not Another Love Song” - Ella Mai

Chapter 10 : Locked Gates of Eden 

Wesker's Tricell Quarters 

March 9th, 2009.

1:17 AM.

_He who runs after good fortune runs away from peace _African Proverb.__

__He sat awake, ruminating over everything he had done to get to this point. He was not the same man he was a year ago, nor five years ago, nor ten. He was forever changing and evolving, rising to the next challenge. A few convictions remained constant with him, and one of them was asleep right next to him. He had held her until sleep had taken her. Due to his high metabolism, he did not sleep much by default. So he was just wide awake, exploring the expanse that was his mind in the late hours of the night._ _

__He traced his finger down the outline of her back side as she slept. The softness of her skin reminded him of the vulnerability of the world that needed protecting. The blanket of his bed covered the lower half of his body as well as Rae's, so when he reached the brim of the fabric, he back tracked and continued to gently stroke Rae as she slept._ _

__He did harbor the intention to impregnate her tonight. If she were to carry his child, maybe she would feel differently about him then. However, he knew that was horrendously wrong. If there was one thing he knew he should never violate , it was Rae's agency. It would be an egregious trespass , one a woman like her would never grant him amnesty for. If he manipulated her free will, she would know, and that would further deepen the chasm between them. Rae was smart, he knew he could not put too much past her, and if he could, he truly would not want her then._ _

__He was forever pushing the envelope of unforgivable acts, and he knew he needed to check himself on that. He wanted Rae to come to him of her own accord, much like she did tonight. He also knew he should not crash recklessly into fatherhood. He had already made the mistake in Edonia, and for all he knew, he could have a child already with that woman he got entangled with. After he saw Rae with that B.S.A.A. grunt in Russia, he thought he might try to move on. He tried but in vain, and he had been so careless with his actions in Edonia that he was angered with himself over it._ _

__But they were running out of time. He could not slow down what was already in motion. He would not. He had climbed the ladder to self actualization, and no one would take it from him. Not even Rae._ _

__But, if he did not think of something soon, Rae would likely die along with anyone else who would be too weak to merge with Uroborus. He and Excella were close to finalizing their plans. The virus payload was almost ready. He was about to release a life changing event on the world. He couldn't care less about anyone who would not make it, but if Rae died by his hand...._ _

__He stopped tracing the outline of her body and rested his elbows on his knees. He looked over at the case of P30 injector pens on his dresser. If he injected her..._ _

__Again, he would not bring himself to do it. She would need to accept it's gifts of her own volition. But he knew she would not. She would never. Wesker felt a wave of frustration well up inside him from his stomach up to his throat. He did not understand why he could not just have it his way. He looked back over at her._ _

__Rae Siverling. A journalist who came from country means. A tenacious woman who stood on the shoulders of giants and never cared how high up she was. She was never bothered how far away from home she might be. She did the hard things even if she was scared. And she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, in all his years of life. Maybe her body would merge with Uroborus successfully after all._ _

__There was still a lot left to do and many loose ends to tie up before his finale. A lot remained that Rae still did not know about him and what he had done. Once she found out what he made of Jill Valentine, that might be the nail in the coffin for them. He would need to erase that somehow, if he cared enough to. He wished she would just let go of the past and see the bright new future. His means justified the end, and his end definitely justified the means. Period._ _

__Wesker climbed out of his bed slowly to not wake her. He passed in front of his room mirror and stopped to regard his naked reflection . He was 49 years old, one year from 50. He had accomplished more in half a century than ordinary men and historical figures had done in their whole life times. He knew he looked damn good for his age as well, thanks to the progenitor virus coursing through his blood. The only thing missing was having Rae. He looked back at the bed, at the object of his affections. The woman of his desires sleeping soundly._ _

__If she lived through this, she would see in time. She would forgive him and take his side. That's what he hoped for, but he knew the strong level of uncertainty principle there. If she remained alive to reject him, at least she would live and he would not have to go on knowing she was dead because of him. He had to make sure he did his due diligence to aid her survival. He walked over to his dresser and opened the P30 Injector case. It was time for his dose. He uncapped it, and stuck it deep into his forearm. It always felt like a kiss of life. He pushed the syringe deep until the entire solution had been emptied into his system. He retracted it and threw pen away. He exhaled deeply , closing his eyes. The sensation of being empowered never grew old._ _

__Wesker dressed himself and quietly exited his quarters. He did not wish to go back to sleep with this much on his mind and with too much to do. He would love to just stay in his bed and savor their rare moments, but he was always called back to the present. The hooded crow figure of Jill Valentine appeared from the shadows of the dining room._ _

__“Gather a sterilized Hazmat suit from the laboratory below. Air canisters and a gas mask too” He said and with that she was gone to fetch it. He looked down at his watch. He could get a a lot done before sun rise. Redfield and the now identified B.S.A.A. agent Sheva Alomar of the West Africa Branch were starting to become a problem. He assumed they would have been killed already, but they persisted. He really needed to stop doubting old STARS members of their abilities and tenacity. Even though he had Jill Valentine at his command, he had to remember she tackled him out of a window without a second thought to protect Redfield , and that was truly impressive no matter how foolish, he had to admit. That’s why he did not leave her for dead and decided to capitalize off such grit. It would be a waste of potential if he didn't, and Wesker hated wasted potential._ _

__Rae's armed escort was still out there looking for her. He had made to sure to call off aggressive attacks on him when he could, because he was certain it would ruin his chances with Rae even further if something happened to that lapdog. None of it would matter in the next 48 hours, but he recalled the old adage of the thought counting or something of that nature that women appreciated._ _

__Chris however, if he died he died. If he merged with the virus and became a guard of his, in the same way Valentine was for him now, well that would be grand enough. But dead was much better. Rae would just have to deal with that._ _

__Wesker smirked a bit, almost forgetting the last drops of his humanity. He looked back at the door of his private quarters and his smirk diminished._ _

___Rae ____ _

____It was time to roll the dice. He hoped it was in his favor. And hers. Wesker left the dining room. There were things that needed his immediate attention that could not wait till morning._ _ _ _

____~***~_ _ _ _

____Wesker's private quarters_ _ _ _

____March 9th, 2009._ _ _ _

____8:12 AM_ _ _ _

____ _ _

_____Just be mine..... ____ _ _ _

______Rae slowly woke as the sun's ray beams started to dance across her. She pulled the blanket up to herself and started to sit up. She felt refreshed. The rest was definitely needed, especially after last night._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Last Night …. ____ _ _ _ _ _

________She turned to her right side and saw no one there. She looked about the room, and there was no sign of him. Rae frowned. She was tired of waking up and him not being there. Rae then became aware of a sore ache between her legs. She sucked in a sharp breath. It was the fuck of the century as far as she was concerned. She laid back down and stretched her legs out underneath the blanket. She figured she would need to get up a little more slowly this morning. She curled the sheets up to her breasts and got comfortable._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________On a chair near by, she saw a folded pile of new clothes, probably more of Excella's hand me downs. On the dresser was a glass of water. Rae felt a small smile tug at her lips. She slowly rose, fastening the bed sheets as a gown to her body. She walked over to it and drank her fill. She felt like snooping around his room a bit, but she honestly did not know what she might find and she preferred to keep that experience out of reach. She had enough to process as is._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Rae dressed herself from the pile, black jeans with an expensive royal blue shirt, and slowly opened the door out into the dining room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________On the table side closest to her, was a dome covered meal, with a glass of orange juice. He had breakfast ready for her. She walked over to it, and saw a note. She picked it up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I will be gone most of the day. We can talk later tonight.” - A.W._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She smoothed her fingers over the note a couple times before sitting down to her breakfast. She found herself looking forward to his return. She removed the dome and it revealed a grapefruit with a spoon. She could see the sugar crystals sprinkled on top. A bagel with a cube of cream cheese was also plated. Rae reached for the spoon about to dig in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What the fuck am I doing.” Rae said aloud. This whole thing was ridiculous. She did not need to spell it out for herself. She was playing house with Wesker in the middle of a situation that definitely did not call for make pretend time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The entire gesture was nice after their evening together. In any other context, it would be sweet. But their context was particularly polarizing and with every step they took closer to each other, it resulted in several steps back. Always. It was tragic. Wesker and Rae simply borrowed peace. They rented it. They could never have it. Rae knew that. Rae also knew some other things like....._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Zeke was still out there, wandering the hellish desert landscape looking for her. If he died, Rae would have to live with that. Chris was out there, COUNTING on her to have a story ready about the horrific issues going on in Kijuju. She was doing the world of Journalism an extreme disservice each passing moment she knew something the world did not. Her mother was waiting for her back home to help with her father's passing. Raccoon City Society was definitely not going to progress forward if she kept fucking one of their ex top virologists._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She snatched the bagel from the plate and started toward the door that exited the dining room. She needed to find a way out of this compound, contact Zeke or relay some messages out. Something. She had to do something._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	11. Chapter 11 :  Veridis Quo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You give me Something” - Jamiroquai

Chapter 11 : Veridis Quo

Tricell Compound

March 9th, 2009.

1:11 PM

_Anger and Madness are brothers. _African Proverb.__

__

__Rae paced the hallways in front of the data feed room. She was considering her next course of action, and was drawing blanks. She was massively unequipped to navigate the circumstances, but that was the cards, and she had to find a way to make it work._ _

__She had explored the compound as much as open doors would allow. She found way more locked doors than anything else. Among the few unlocked, one open door that led to the outside gave her a full view of what she should expect if she decided to hoof it out of there. The vast expanse of the desert stretched beyond her, and she knew it was too great a risk. It would be a death march, and she was no good to anyone dead. However, her emerging outside proved one thing to her._ _

__She was completely alone at the compound. Wesker was not here, nor was Excella and that Crow Figure had not made their presence known. Rae figured if she stepped outside, she would be stopped, as Wesker had promised she would be. Yet no one came. She tested her theory until she made it to the edge of the cement pavement and steel gates that touched the desert sand. No one came. Rae knew if she was going to make something happen , now would be the time. She decided to search the compound thoroughly, for some doors were unlocked and she could maybe make use of that._ _

__Every computer she had come across so far had a passcode requirement. She was literally locked out from the valuable tool that was internet connection. She played with some password guesses based on Wesker's and Excella's personality traits, but they failed. Apparently, “Imabitch” was not a good try, but in reality it was just out of frustration she typed it. She would have to try something else. She now wished that she had searched Wesker's room more when she had the chance. That door was sealed shut now, along with all that happened in there the night prior._ _

__On the highest floor, there was one unlocked door. It was an overlook room, that gave full view of the compound. Rae remembered seeing a switch board on the wall. She was no electrician, and she could do some irreparable damage, or accidentally set something off she did not intend, but she was running out of options. It was the best she could do with what was available to her. If she was successful, she might unlock some electronically locked rooms, or reset some computers. Anything would be welcomed at this point._ _

__As Rae was making the choice to tinker with the switch board upstairs, she looked up at the data feed screens in the room in front of her. This room was locked too, but Rae saw it as no consequence. She likely would not be able to interpret what was being presented anyway. Before she started back down the hall to head upstairs, she saw some action flash across one of the video feeds. She pressed herself up against the plexiglass windows that overlooked the room. She saw a man running from some enraged citizens. He stopped to a fire shots off from his assault rifle. A woman with black tentacles protruding from her mouth entered the video screen, but was promptly met with a spray of gun fire. She was dead before she hit the sand. The man looked up the sky, grimaced and kept running._ _

__Rae saw it was Zeke. He looked wounded. Rae's heart crashed. This was bad. She could not help him. She stood, holding her breath, watching him get further away from his assailants on screen, until he disappeared. Zeke could have gone back to the outpost and reported to B.S.A.A. that he had lost her. Instead, he was fighting tooth and nail to find her. She sighed and stepped away from the plexiglass. She wished a silent prayer for Zeke to remain safe. A new wave of guilt washed over her, but she exhaled it out. Rae knew feeling sorry for herself was the most ineffective thing any one could do._ _

__Rae sprinted up the steps to the top level of the compound. She entered the overlook room and her eyes zeroed in on the switch board. She rushed over to it and flipped the cover open. She looked at all the switches. There was so many and they were marked with numerals that did not really hint at what areas they truly corresponded to. Rae decided to just shut them all off and flip them back on. Her limited understanding of electricity wasn't going to stop her and Rae was going to keep at it until something happened._ _

__Rae turned them off. The lights in her room went out, and she could so did the ones in the hallway. Rae violently flipped the switches back and forth, not intending to give the flow of electricity an even chance. She was trying to break something. Anything. When the room became without light again, she decided she would explore the compound once more, without its power. It would start to get hot now that she had turned of the Air conditioning, so she knew she would need to work fast._ _

__She exited her room into the hallway. She tried all the locked doors. All of them were locked by key she suddenly realized, and shutting off the power had not mattered. She thought she would try other rooms on all the other floors, for she was sure, at least some of them were electronically locked. Rae knew that just because she shut off the power a couple times, that would not mean electronically locked doors would budge. She only hoped she would have confused the mechanisms enough to try something on them._ _

__After heading back down to the lower levels, she passed the DNA helix door again. That door had intrigued her since she had arrived at the compound. She tried the handle. This one was also locked by key. Rae sighed, but stopped and remembered that Wesker's room was locked electronically._ _

__Rae paused a moment. His room was sacred to her at this point. She would hate to go back in there and defile its blissful memory. However, if there was a key to this Helix room, it was definitely going to be with Wesker or Excella, and she had a 50/50 shot finding it in a room she already knew was his. Something important was behind this door, and with it's proximity to the data feed room, her intuition was telling her to break into this room._ _

__Rae returned to the dining room. Her breakfast from earlier was now gone, as she had picked at the remaining through out the morning and early afternoon. She could not think properly if she was not staving off her hunger. As she passed through the dim dining room, she was grateful for the sun light that shown through the balcony glass windows. Shutting off the power in the middle of the day was going to definitely make her job a little easier._ _

__When Rae reached Wesker's door, she tried the handle. The handle was like trying to lift multiple gym weights. It would not even budge. Rae struggled with it, but then gave up. She looked over at the palm reader screen. It was supposed to be off but it was somehow glowing. She walked over it, and read the dim screen's message._ _

__“Back up emergency power flowing._ _

__Screen reader disabled. Restore main power for screen reader._ _

__To bypass without power, password required.”_ _

__and below the message was a keyboard touch screen. She looked at the spaces to fill in. It was only three letters. Her fingers hovered over the virtual keyboard._ _

__Rae was not an egotistical woman. She did not think everyone wanted her. She was pretty sure there were many people around the world who would like to see her dead or burned at a stake , witch trial style. She had implicated a lot of people over the years and it was a wonder how she had not been killed or threatened, although Rae had a sneaking suspicion how she had been kept safe from such attacks all these years._ _

__There were just some truths she knew. One of them might be how Wesker really felt about her, and Rae suspected she knew this about him all along._ _

__Rae typed her name into this pass code box and hit enter._ _

__She heard a click an then a pressure release. She turned her head over to his door. She pushed on the handle. It was still heavy, but it gave a bit under her pressure. It was now movable. Rae gathered her body weight above it and really shoved both her hands down on the handle. It finally dipped and the door opened. Rae never thought trying to open a door would exhaust her so much. She stood in the doorway for a moment and glanced over at the screen reader._ _

__Wesker had really used her name as a back up emergency pass word. It almost took Rae's breath away. Almost._ _

__Rae stepped into his room. It was illuminated only by the one window allowing sun light in. She looked over at the messy bed and blushed slightly. Ignoring the instant feeling seeing the bed gave her, she started to look around. If a special room key was to be in this room, it would need to be some where practical but hidden and to Rae, that could be anywhere. She tried the drawers, but it was just his neatly folded clothing. A sea of black slacks and shirts. She looked under the bed to find nothing. She tried the adjacent closet, but there was not much inside. Rae looked around and furrowed her eyebrows. The room was mostly immaculate._ _

__Rae sat on the edge of his bed. If it wasn't here in Wesker's room, then she would have to try and find Excella's. Excella's room could be any of the locked doors in this compound, and her room might require a physical key that might be locked behind an electronic door. Rae sighed inwardly and ran a hand through her messy blonde hair. She had done all that work for nothing._ _

__She finally looked up and her eyes fell level with a large painting Wesker had above his dresser. It was of a young woman stepping into the foliage of a forest, yet she was not alone. She was being beckoned by a man to stay out, who had a firm grip on her wrist. Rae rose from the bed. She noticed there were words etched on the top and bottom of the painting's frame, which was decorated in golden embossed flowers. The top part said “Veridis Quo”. It was some Latin phrase Rae was not familiar with. The bottom part said “Where are you going”, and Rae ventured that was likely the English translation. Just underneath the English translation, Rae noticed some of the embossed flowery designs of the picture frame stuck out more than the rest. It looked removable. Rae ran her fingers over it. The part was cool to the touch and did not feel like wood. It felt metallic. Rae pulled on it and a part of the frame detached. It was a weighted metal object in the shape of a helix and an extended part that jutted out, sporting notches and ridges._ _

__It was a key._ _

__Rae celebrated with a small smile. It was a golden helix key. She knew exactly what door this would open._ _

__Rae had sprinted back upstairs to restore power. The interior rooms were starting to get hot and she needed to welcome back the air conditioning. After that necessary action was complete, she finally returned to the Helix door._ _

__After stepping in, Rae had wished she had never found the key. She was not prepared to visually digest what she was now seeing. Five large, liquid filled cryogenic tubes were in the center of the room. Inside each, was a horrific sight. She was not completely sure what she was seeing, but she could tell each tube held something that was once human. She could see a human face in one, a human leg in another, and just random human body parts in the remaining tubes that were vaguely human looking but massively deformed. The human parts were conjoined with worm like tubes and slimy black appendages. It was a horrific jigsaw puzzle of amorphous organic anatomy. Rae hoped they were dead. She was gathering the impression that these were preserved, dead specimens of......whatever they were. Rae wondered if they were alive, they might have broken out when she turned the power off. Or maybe she had inadvertently killed them by turning the power off. If she did, she decided she did them a favor, ending such a miserable existence._ _

__Rae slowly side stepped around the room, never wanting her back to the tubes. Using her peripheral vision, she could see the room's walls were lined with some computers, books, binders, files and a few compound microscope stations. Rae tried to picture Wesker and Excella in this room together, using its equipment with these things around them and it was just the oddest mental image for her, and she did her best to think less of it._ _

__She reached for the nearest binder and snatched it up. She started to thumb through it, but would occasionally look up from it to check on the tubes. She started to read through, and saw that the files talked mostly about failure of the Uroborus virus to combine with Human DNA. The results were unstable, unsustainable, vulnerable organics that posed little threat to an armed militia. Furthermore, the human had no say after innoculation, and the virus took over leaving the Human brain dead. The file said improvements would need to be made for mass human consumption. The binder helped her make slightly more sense of the random file she found in the reading room yesterday, but it did not expound much more beyond saying more of the same._ _

__Rae slowly closed the binder. But who would want to be like these things in the tubes, even if it was a better experience some how? She thought the whole thing was crazy. Rae glanced over at a computer. She had not tried to sign into these computers yet, so she could maybe give it a try. She sat at one station and nervously looked over her shoulder at the tubes. None of the suspended bodies had made any sudden movements, so Rae turned back her attention to the computer. If she could just get online...._ _

__A Password was required , just like on all the others. Rae thought for a moment, and remembered the helix key in her pocket, and how she got it..._ _

__Rae typed in Veridis Quo._ _

__The computer screen unlocked. Rae smirked triumphantly. She was far from a hacker, but she knew what she was pulling off wasn't something to sneeze at. A bunch of applications and icons popped up, but Rae was not interested in any of them. She would not have the science background to decipher their meanings anyway. She opened an internet tab, and quickly typed in Terrasave's website. The web page had an anonymous tip thread that posters could use for anything biological warefare related. Rae immediately began typing a message implicating Tricell as a producer of biological agents in West Africa's Kijuju Region. While she lacked proof at the moment, she also implicated them as the suppliers to the population in the Autonomous Zone. She requested back up tp investigate the claims and to contact B.S.A.A for coordination. When Rae finished her message, she stared at it wondering if she should sign in her message with her name._ _

__If she said it was her, and that she was alive in a compound such as this, only at Wesker's behest, Rae would have a lot of explaining to do. Rae was not ready to do that. To make her post believable, she described the outpost outside the autonomous zone in detail she was at with Zeke since the start of this mission. She claimed she was a traveling journalist from South Africa, and wanted to remain anonymous for safety reasons._ _

__She posted it. She saw it manifest as a fresh new thread on Terrasave's message boards and Rae exhaled a happy sigh of relief. She did it! She had made some progress. If she was killed by anyone in the next hour, it would be fine, because she got an important message out. However, Rae was not interested in dying. She moved away form the computer and eyed the tubes again. She was ready to get out of there. She grabbed the binder she had been reading from before and quickly exited the Helix Room._ _

__Upon exiting, she was met with a familiar face waiting for her right outside the door. She truly did not know what to say, as she had not planned to make it this far. He stared down at her for a moment. Rae saw him step forward and reach his hand down her backside and into her back jeans pocket. Rae felt Wesker feel around for the helix key and retrieve it._ _

__He was back much earlier than she expected. He held his other hand out and Rae knew what to hand over. She slowly placed the binder she had swiped from the Helix room into his hand. She saw him tilt his head with a small look of amusement on his lips._ _

__“We need to talk.” He said. Rae crossed her arms and looked up at him._ _

__“What about?” Rae asked with slight attitude._ _

__“Not here.” He said and gestured a hand in front of him. “Upstairs.”_ _

__Rae eyed him for a moment and then started down the hallway, with him close behind. Her heart was pumping in her neck. It was a bit awkward to have fallen asleep naked in his arms the night before, not see him all day, and then their next rendezvous is her literally emerging from a forbidden part of his metaphorical castle, a real beauty and the beast allusion._ _

__They meandered into the familiar dining room , and he guided her to his door. Rae's cheeks were burning, for how she acquired the key would be obvious to him, and that would hopefully be an unspoken thing he wouldn’t bring up._ _

__“You need not have gone through so much trouble. If you had simply said you had an interest, I would have sated it.” He said tonelessly as he placed his palm on the screen reader. Rae looked off to the side. The door swung open. There was a tense moment of silence and Rae protesting going inside. He had stepped towards her and looked down at her._ _

__“if you would please , Rae” He said. Rae gave him a flippant look and then she stepped into his quarters for the third time since coming to the compound. The door shut behind him as he stepped in._ _

__Rae , with her arms still folded, addressed him candidly._ _

__“What do we need to talk about?” She asked._ _

__“In due time.” He said and shed his gloves and watch. He placed his shades on the dresser and walked over to her._ _

__“But first....” He trailed off and took Rae's face into his hands, and kissed her on the lips, gently at first and then picked up pressure. Rae did not fight it, and kissed him back. He scooped her up effortlessly, and transitioned them to his bed. He laid her down underneath him, he broke away from her and looked down upon her._ _

__“Where would you go my dear, when all you know has wasted and withered away?” He asked and traced his finger around one of her breast. Rae did not know what he was getting at, or what to even say to it. She looked upon him, her sky blues diving into his crimson eyes._ _

__“To me you would go. To me. This you know.” He said cryptically and planted a kiss upon her again, and then on her neck, and down her shirt to her stomach. He raised up her shirt to kiss the skin of her stomach. Rae's skin shivered at his touch and kisses._ _

__”I thought you were going to chastise me for going into rooms you told me not to go into, but you are saying these things to me instead.” Rae said suspiciously. She heard him let out a short laugh._ _

__“And blame you for your inherent nature? I could not and will not. I accept you as you are. If only you would do the same for me.” He said and climbed back up to her level, peering down at her. He ran a hand over her hair._ _

__“But enough of this banter.” He said and kissed her forehead. Rae knew what was on the menu now. In unison, the two started to remove their clothing, and climbed under the covers to have each other again, and again, for as many times as they could before they had not the energy any more._ _


	12. Chapter 12: No Choice

Chapter 12 : No Choice 

Wesker's Quarters – Tricell Compound

March 9th, 2009.

4:49 PM

_Examine what is said, not him who speaks _African Proverb__

__Rae laid there, simply existing in the aftermath of love making. She had not the energy to assign it a proper feeling or mood. If she was truly going to be honest with herself, it was too exhausting of a mental feat to try and do that every time they ended up doing...this. In a world where everything had to have rhyme or reason for her, this was the one area of her life she could not formulate comforting sense._ _

__He had not said much after they finished and neither had she. It was just a calm silence. He was propped up slightly by a pillow, one arm behind his back. It definitely did not feel like he was in the present moment with her, but some where far away, perhaps contemplating what to say. She did not mind. His thoughts belonged to him and she felt no desire to own them, especially for what they may entail. Rae pulled the blanket up a bit to cover her exposed body. She adjusted herself a bit closer to him and to her surprise his arm automatically swooped out to her and pulled her into his side. He was paying attention without giving the cues that he was._ _

__She got comfortable, and laid her head on his chest, listening to his inhumanely fast heart beat. She felt a small squeeze on her arm and she heard him suck in a breath to speak._ _

__“I am aware of the complications that surround us” He said carefully “as well as your convictions. I have always thought about them at length. I cant help but notice that if you were without care about past...events, this would be easier on us both.”_ _

__Rae sat up a little, pulling the blanket a little further up her body. She raised her eyebrows at him._ _

__“Are you serious right now?” Rae asked. Rae wanted to make sure she heard him right. Did he really just say if she let go of traumatic trespasses against humanity that resulted in mass death and loss, they could have an easy relationship? She saw him creak his neck to the side, as if to communicate he was annoyed with her attitude already, but expected it as much._ _

__“Allow me to speak freely without sending you into a seething rage.” He declared at her and Rae scoffed._ _

__“Oh okay. I see. You know, this was a mistake.” Rae remarked harshly, and started to climb away from him._ _

__She felt him reach out and grab her wrist, and softly tugged on her._ _

__“Lets not fight in here.” He said gently, suggesting his room was a place outside of consequences. Rae did not fight his grip, but she did not climb back to him._ _

__“Then don't talk about it.” Rae said and looked at him with daring eyes. “Unless you want to keep pushing the matter.” It wast reconcilable. She may not have to reconcile with him, but she would have to with the universe and her own mind, and she wanted to make sure she could live with herself some how, once this was all said and done...which she was not sure how that was going to come about._ _

__“You’re right.” He admitted to Rae's surprise. “Its not an approachable matter. I apologize. Do come back here.” He beckoned to her again, but did release her wrist._ _

__Rae just stared at him. It wasn’t an approachable matter because HE made it an unapproachable matter. There would not be a matter to discuss if he simply would just not be a destructive force to humanity._ _

__The destructive force across from her was the reason she was not ashes in Raccoon City's dirt. He had helped her intermittently since then, gifting her invaluable things along the way._ _

__Rae felt it in her heart, something she never had the gall to admit. She knew it was a four letter word. She just hated herself for feeling it. She couldn't even say it to herself, and she would rather she always left it unsaid._ _

__She slowly made her way back to his side of the bed. She felt him reach out and pull her back into her spot next to him. His embrace almost felt possessive, but more grateful than anything else. Rae wondered if he felt anything in his chest towards her like she did him. She would never ask, and if he did, she honestly did not want to know, for it would make all of this that much more complicated and she did not need that._ _

__“Do you remember when you first came to see me? You had one shoe on, it was absurd.” He said to her. He had switched gears to lighten the mood, and Rae felt herself appreciating that and the memory he was calling back. She smiled slightly and rested a hand on his pectoral._ _

__“Yes, I broke it on the steps leading up to the station. I thought for sure everyone inside would have thought me a fool, especially you. But then again, maybe you did.” Rae suggested casually and looked up at him. She saw the smallest smirk tug at his lips._ _

__“I did not think you a fool. I was too distracted by everything else about you.” He said. Hearing that sent a euphoric feeling that welled from her chest down to her toes. They did not often speak openly like this. Being a captive in this compound had accelerated years of going without conversation into the realm of somewhat full disclosure. However, talking about those times would sure turn to sour, sordid moments, for these memories could not be divorced from the contexts they were conceived in. She shifted uncomfortably, but she felt him a calming hand on her back rub back and forth._ _

__“and here you are.” he said and shifted his head down to look at her. He placed his thumb under her chin and tilted her head to look at him._ _

__“In time, I will give you everything. You will live without a want or need. All will be as it should.” His thumb smoothed over her lips, and Rae quivered just being in his hands in this way. “Soon.” He said. He kissed her on her forehead._ _

__Rae pondered what that could mean. It could not mean anything truly beneficial, and if he really was going to give her what he want, he would stop all this madness. He would stop being involved in the powers that be, the powers that bring about human suffering. Rae kept her eyes on the bed sheets, not wanting to look up at him. She wondered how long it would take for her message to be received and acted upon. Surely, Wesker would know it was her soon that contacted the outside world, and that might goad a reaction from him that she wasn’t quite sure would be. Her sending a message earlier was the only saving grace she felt for her soul right now as she laid in bed with the proverbial devil of the biotech sphere._ _

__Rae started to feel him get up._ _

__“Rest here. I have things to see to.” He told her, and exited his bed. She watched him reach for his familiar ensemble of black accoutrements on the floor._ _

__“Try to stay off the computers in the mean time.” He said coolly and Rae's eyes widened. How could have have known already? Rae felt her cheeks get hot. She noticed he was not even mad with her about what she did, and yet she was so mad with him about what he has done. She would be even more mad if she had a better understanding of what he was currently doing she bet, but so far her efforts have not put together a clear picture. The only thing she was sure of is is that it cant be good, based on what she has seen so far. He was dressed now and heading out, leaving Rae in his bed._ _

__She sat up and little and looked out the window of his room. The sun was just starting to prepare for its dip as the end of day drew near. She had so far done a lot, but now that she was under a lot of surveillance, she figured what she could do now was extremely limited. She would even bet the circuit board upstairs would have a lock on it now. She sighed softly and just looked at her shape under the bed covers. She felt like such a slut at the moment, but that word and connotation bothered her less and less these days. That word was invented by miserable people who denied themselves as far as Rae was concerned._ _

__After some time, Rae finally rose. She used the showers below and helped herself to the fare coveted in the pantry storage. She was killing time because she was not sure what could be her next move. For a short bit, she thought she might look for a new camera for herself that might be lying around, but she found some of the doors that were initially unlocked before were now sealed shut, so she gave that up. As Rae was mulling over what to do next, she arrived to the hallway above. Excella was passing by and did not acknowledge her. The gorgeous woman of cruelty brushed right past Rae as if she was a flea on her radar, completely inconsequential. Rae paused for a moment, confused why Excella did not want to jeer at her, but then welcomed the feeling of not having to deal with her._ _

__Rae turned a corner and almost ran smack dab into the crow figure. They were looking down at her with those menacing optics. Rae took in a deep breath and nodded at the figure. She wondered if there was a way to communicate, but could not seem to pin it down. The figure raised a hand and pointed further up the way. Rae quickly gathered that she had been sent to be fetched._ _

__Rae walked with the crow figure. She wondered who the hell this person could be, and why they were put together in this ensemble. Obviously they were a person of some kind of enhanced skill, for Rae put together this was likely the person who apprehended Zeke and gave her a nice whack in the back of the head. What kind of person would be like this, accompanying Wesker and Excella? Rae decided that would be next on her list of finding things out. They walked together for a short time until they came to a room. It looked like a sterile, operating room without the surgical equipment. There was a bed with a hazmat suit laying on top of it. There was an adjoining bathroom and Rae also noticed some boxes of non perishable food and water in one of the room's corners. The room immediately gave off doomsday preparation vibes. In the opposite corner stood Wesker._ _

__Rae felt a nudge from behind her to enter the room deeper, and so she obliged. Rae looked back to see the crow figure standing in the door way now, likely to block an exit. Rae started to feel uncomfortable. She looked over at Wesker. His hands were behind his back as he stood there, with a hard, unreadable facial expression. He slowly walked over to her._ _

__“For the next couple of days, you will need to stay here.” He said to her. Rae furrowed her eyebrows._ _

__“Why?” She inquired._ _

__“Because I said so” He said and raised a hand to her cheek. She caught his wrist with her hand. She knew she did not have the strength to stop him, but he halted anyway due to her audacity to contest him, she reckoned._ _

__“Thats not good enough.” Rae announced with some authority. She let go of his wrist and he dropped his hand down. She saw he canted his head to the side as he curled his lips into a frown. Finally, his expression seemed to communicate a bit of reluctance to tell her something._ _

__“Due to some requirements of my project, you might be at risk for some unwanted exposure. If you stay in this room and wear that suit, we can mitigate that risk.” He said without emotion._ _

__“Exposure to what?” Rae demanded to know. She heard him audibly sigh._ _

__“Why ask questions for answers you don’t really want to know.” He said in an irked tone._ _

__“Your assumption is that I don’t want to know them but I do.” Rae said firmly, even if he was partially right._ _

__She saw him look down at his watch in a bothered manner._ _

__“Unfortunately, that explanation will have to wait. In the interim, this is where I leave you to be safe. Please stay safe for me. Wear the suit. There is a gas mask with air canisters as well.” He pointed to a light fixture on the wall. It was a dial shaped light bulb. She had not noticed it before. “When that light bulb flashes red, you will especially need to use them.” He said, offering no more clarity to her than when she first arrived in the room._ _

__“What is all this craziness Albert? I need you to tell me whats going on.” Rae said, exasperated in her tone. He shook his head ever so slightly._ _

__“I must go.” He leaned in to kiss her but Rae backed her head away. She saw him frown.  
“Will you not kiss me?” He asked her. Rae stood there, in disbelief._ _

__“Not until you tell me whats going on.” She bargained, but she saw in his face that he was not movable in his refusal to disclose._ _

__“ I ll have to come back for it later then.” He said coldly and he turned on his heel to walk away from her._ _

__“Wait” Rae vocalized. She reached out for his hand and he turned to face her. She stood on her toes and took his face in her hands. She kissed him deeply, hoping she could use it as a moment to win him over and tell her everything. She felt him take her in his arms and kiss her back. It was a passionate moment, like that's where Rae was supposed to be despite knowing that it really wasn't. When their lips parted, she looked up at him, pleading with her eyes._ _

__“Please tell me the meaning of this.” She asked softly. He ran a hand through her hair._ _

__“In due time, everything will be revealed.” He said with a subtle smile. With that, he disengaged from her abruptly. The sudden action threw Rae off guard and it took her a few seconds to process. A few seconds too late._ _

__The crow figure stepped aside and let him pass. Rae started after him but the crow figure pushed her back into the room with ease. Rae stumbled backwards, but regained her footing to start back at the door, but it was shut as soon as she got to it. She heard the electronic beep of its lock. There was no handle for her to fiddle around with it. She was sealed in. She banged her fists on the door._ _

__“WESKER! Let me out! WESKER!!!!” She shouted and beat her fists on the door. “LET ME OUT OF HERE!” She said angrily, almost seeing red. She was so confused and mad. She beat her hands on the door until it began to hurt. Then she started to stomp on it with her feet. When she grew tired of that, she slumped on the floor of the room, breathing heavily. It was no use. This door was not going to budge from her beating it up._ _

__She looked about her. She had no idea what she was going to do now. She had no choice but to stay put, and she had an impending feeling of doom start to wash over her._ _

__She hoped whatever was about to happen next, that it could be stopped, for the good of humanity._ _


	13. Chapter 13 : Verity Vulture

Chapter 13 : Verity Vulture

Tricell Oil Tanker

March 10th, 2009.

7:16 PM

_Knowledge without wisdom is like water in the sand _African Proverb__

__

__Wesker briskly walked the interior halls of the under-deck. He was making his way quickly to his bomber airplane. His aircraft carried the precocious cargo that would bring about the change the world so desperately needed. A payload, full of the Uroborous virus. He looked down at his watch. He was on time. Soon, he would sync up with the light dial in Rae's room, and when he released the payload, she should be well into her hazmat suit and gas mask by then. If, she in fact chose to listen to him. If she did not, that was her choice to not listen to him. It would be a humongous waste and loss to him, but his one rule was to allow Rae her agency when it came to him. He must let her decide, because if he didn’t, she was just another toy to manipulate, and toys are not suitable life partners._ _

__Wesker heard some rattle behind him and he paused. He thought he might have heard the unmistakable echoes of sealed doors opening, further down the under-deck, reverberating in the hull. However that was impossible. Excella's new form was beyond human comprehension and containment. There was no way Chris and that new partner of his could even handle it. The noise he was hearing had to be something else, and whatever it was, it did not matter._ _

__As expected, Excella was not a match for his vision. He injected her with the intent to hurry things a long. She did not survive her Uroborus inoculation and mutated to an incredible, unstable mass. It was a waste, but truthfully her gone was for the best. While feelings of envy and jealousy were typically beneath him, he could still sense when it arrived in himself or others. Excella was painfully jealous of Rae, and her existence as an enhanced being might cause some problems that he rather not deal with. She had served his usefulness to him, and was no longer needed truly. So, the new world without Excella was for the better. No doubt, her monstrous form would take care of Chris. Eventually her form would grow too large to sustain itself, and it would die. And if not, he would handle it himself, at a later time. He was certain his new team of supreme beings can surely slay a few beasts lingering from the before times._ _

__He finally noticed Jill Valentine had not reappeared since he left her to deal with Chris and his partner. Chris's presence on the oil tanker was a clear indicator as to why. It would appear that they maybe had to kill her to progress this far. Or perhaps they managed to find a way to break her away from his control and she simply had not joined them. Severing from the steady flow of strength enhancing viral proteins to cold turkey would take a lot out of someone, and they would likely need to rest. At this point, having Valentine as the bullying muscle he used to need for the area has now gone stale. It was inconsequential presently should she be around or not. He could live without her in the new world. He had , unintentionally, stripped away the tendons that tied him to the world as he prepared to make room for the new one. The only connection he cared to join him into the new age, was a pretty blonde journalist with whom had been more or less bound to since meeting her on that fateful April day in Raccoon City._ _

__Again, Wesker heard some distant noise. He curled his lips into a frown. He did not want any more interruptions and stalling. He absolutely had to be on time. He had to make sure everything lined up as it should, so that when he forged a new path for humanity that he could take Rae with him, and her safety guranteed that. He knew in his mind and heart now, that in the new world, he would still feel lonely among the new supreme beings of his creation. They would only exist because of him, and there would be nothing organic or free will about them. They would all bend over backwards for him and give him anything that he wanted simply because he, their creator and ruler, willed it. With Rae, it would be different._ _

__Rae gave him her time of her own choice, and there was nothing more precious and authentic than someone else wanting to give verse compelled to give. While he often wondered over the years if others would give themselves to him as Rae did, there was no greater conquest , no greater mission, than trying to convince someone who once thought well of you another reason to think that again. He wanted to secure that chance, so that in the new world, he could have her by his side to keep him the sweet company she always was._ _

__“Soon, Rae. It will all be done, and you and I can rule over the new world together.” He said to himself as he passed through another pressure release door._ _

__He finally arrived to his hangar and appeared before his bomber air plane. It was a calming sight, for its very image assured him of what was to come by his own hand. It would all be over soon. He regarded it for some time until he heard the pressure release of the door to his hangar open and then close._ _

__“Your plans are finished Wesker!” The unmistakable , shouting voice of Redfeild announced behind him._ _

__“There's no way out this time” His lady partner said right after him._ _

__He became immediately annoyed. His lips tightened into a hard line._ _

___Chris.... ____ _

____“Dont you two ever tire of failing at your mission?” He asked them. They said nothing in return to him, and of course they didn’t. They were no masters of parlance. Just runners with guns, shooting at anything they don’t understand. He tired of them._ _ _ _

____They had arrived up to this point, and if he wanted to move on, he would have to end them now. They had become too troublesome. Their presence indicated, somehow, they had dealt with Excella's impressively large and overbearing Uroborous form. He removed his shades. Perhaps, all these years, he had really doubted his own S.T.A.R.S. team far too much. It was time to treat Chris with the attention he deserved. His death. He had put it off for too long. Maybe he should have made sure all the S.T.A.R.S were truly dead that night at the Spencer Mansion, but that could not be helped now._ _ _ _

____“You really have become quite an inconvenience for me.” Wesker said to them. Wesker abruptly threw his shades behind him, with the intent to catch Chris off guard._ _ _ _

____Time to die Chris, Wesker thought, and dashed towards his former ,inferior team mate to end him._ _ _ _

____~***~_ _ _ _

____Rae was laying on the floor, enjoying the sensation of the cold tiles. It helped her escape boredom._ _ _ _

____The feeling of helplessness and the ever passing of time would drive anyone mad. This was something Rae knew, and she wondered if she would be the next victim of such. She felt like she could have only been in the room for at least a day, but she could not tell. There were no windows to indicate the lightness of day or the darkness of night. There was no clock to indicate the passing of time. Rae had paced the room back and forth until she tired of such a useless activity. Rae was an extrovert, and being in this room was really starting to bother her. She knew others could maybe withstand the solitude, but she had no interest in finding out what her limits were, for it was already pricking at her fortitude._ _ _ _

____She also could not deny her creeping intuition. Even if all the answers were not apparent to her, some very obvious indicators were present, and it was enough to put some pieces together. The hazmat suit and gas mask supplied to her could only mean an aerosolized biological agent, perhaps what she had been reading about, Uroborous, was going to be released in the region, and Wesker wanted her to be shielded from its effects. She would occasionally look at the light dial in the room, but it had not yet flashed the alarming color of red Wesker had so warned. If he had provided her this, then it was likely those in the region were not going to be provided safety, and him placing her in this room meant they were on the eve of something truly horrid. It made Rae want to be sick that she had no control and that she could help no one. It made her even more nauseous that he was the one doing this. She wished with all her might and everything that she was made of to make him stop. She was a woman of practicality, logic and common sense. When it came to him, she gambled her hopes on chance and silly incantations that were meaningless in a world dominated by science. She hoped her will alone would turn the tide in him. She regretted not trying to turn him sooner, like she thought she might do when she saw him pop up in her life again years ago. She regretted feeling he was undeserving of her efforts, when so much was at stake now._ _ _ _

____She maybe could have prevented this._ _ _ _

____Rae was brought to the present when she heard a noise coming from outside of her room. She sat up slowly. She heard someone on the other side, fiddling with what sounded like a key pad._ _ _ _

____The door slid open and a woman stepped through._ _ _ _

____At first, Rae was very confused at who walked through the door. It was a lithe, athletic, attractive woman, with hair just like Rae's. She was in a skin tight suit of deep purple and blue. The sound of her boot heels clicking on the tile floor of Rae's doomsday room sounded eerily familiar. But the most off putting thing was the woman's face. It was a face Rae had seen before. Rae stood up slowly and took a step back. She squinted her eyes at the woman for a moment, and then it finally clicked._ _ _ _

____“Oh my god.” Rae said and put her hands to her mouth._ _ _ _

____It was Jill Valentine. Rae let her hands fall and she just looked at her. Rae put one and one together. Jill was the hooded crow figure that had been accompanying Wesker and Excella around the compound. Jill looked so different now, Rae could hardly believe it._ _ _ _

____“Jill?” Rae questioned and Valentine nodded._ _ _ _

____“I wish I could say I am happy to see you Rae.” Jill said and Rae got an uneasy feeling. Jill stepped closer to her and Rae instinctively took a step back. Jill's tone sounded accusatory and suspicious of her._ _ _ _

____“For years, a wedge between a free life and the one I've been living has existed. Driven there by Wesker. How long I slept in that cryo-tube, denied life, I cannot tell. How long Ive been awake, a puppet of his, I cannot say.” Jill said to Rae._ _ _ _

____Rae felt a thumping in her neck. She felt like a deer in the headlights with Jill in the room._ _ _ _

____“But the whole time I have been under his control, I was aware of my actions, and my thoughts. I was aware of what was in front of me” Jill said._ _ _ _

____Rae saw Jill take another step, and Rae again, backed up._ _ _ _

____“and I've seen a lot. As we speak, Wesker is moving into the final stages of his plans to infect the globe with the Uroborous virus. Right now, Chris is going after him, to try and stop him. Chris and his new partner, Sheva, freed me. When I finally had time to collect my thoughts, I remembered you were here...”_ _ _ _

____Jill said slowly and took one final step until Rae's back was against the wall. Jill was slightly taller and more domineering in stature than Rae, and this moment amplified it. However, Rae maintained eye contact. She was slightly older after all. There was a moment of silence, and then Jill finally asked the daunting question Rae knew was coming._ _ _ _

____“How long?”_ _ _ _

____Rae swallowed. She knew a moment like this might come one day, but she had not expected it like this, and not from a friend she thought to be dead up till five minutes ago._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Jill....I....” Rae started. She really did not know how to word it. Rae looked down, feeling ashamed, and yet, the truth would exonerate her if she would simply utter it. Jill backed up, very slightly. Rae assumed Jill wanted to give her the space and chance to explain herself._ _ _ _

____“So are you two.....together?” Jill asked and folded her arms. There was no mood to her tone. It was absent of anything._ _ _ _

____Rae clasped her hands and let them fall below her navel, and let her eyes stare at the floor. Finally, she raised her eyes up to Jill's. She had to have some pride in her actions, despite how they appeared._ _ _ _

____“I would not say that we are. It is a strange entanglement that I myself can not make true sense of.” Rae said. It felt good to say that, surprisingly. Jill's expression was hard to read, but there was definitely some anger and hurt present._ _ _ _

____“Well he definitely want through the trouble to put you here. But you were already aware as to why that is I am sure.” Jill accused._ _ _ _

____“I am not aware. Jill, please listen to me. Wesker has never made me aware of anything he has ever been up to.” Rae said pleadingly, but Rae could tell that Jill did not believe her._ _ _ _

____“How long , Rae.” Jill returned to her previous question, and it was more of a statement now. Rae sighed softly, for being honest was going to uproot a lot of trust._ _ _ _

____“Since Raccoon City.” Rae said and watched Jill's reaction turn sour._ _ _ _

____“Did you know what he was going to do to us?” Jill hissed._ _ _ _

____“No, Jill. I didn't. I swear.” Rae said and placed a hand on her chest. “Please believe me when I say I was not aware that he was planning that or anything he has ever done. He doesnt spend time with me in that way...” Rae said, embarrassed._ _ _ _

____Jill did not look like she was buying it, but her body language at least communicated she was willing to be fair to Rae. Rae was scared, not that she thought Jill would hurt her, but scared she was about to lose a friend right after getting her back. After hearing that Wesker had been keeping Jill as a pawn of his, away from Chris, it sent a sickening feeling to her chest. How could he do that? But Rae knew that Wesker did not care about his S.T.A.R.S. team. He never did._ _ _ _

____“But even after knowing what he has done....” Jill said and eyed her harshly. Rae looked away._ _ _ _

____“I know that a man who is cruel to others and only nice to one is not a nice man. Damn it, I know that. You have to understand I was hopeful that he would turn...” Rae knew it sounded silly as she said it, but it was the truth. Rae turned her eyes back to Jill. “He helped me Jill. I cant make this make sense for you, because It doesn’t make sense to me. I got out of Raccoon City only because of him. Our success in Russia and being there in the first place, was because of him. And I take it, the only reason I might escape whatever infection he is planning, would be because of him. Please understand why this might muddy the waters for me.”_ _ _ _

____Finally, Rae saw Jill's eyes soften. She stared at Rae a moment longer and then her stance relaxed._ _ _ _

____“I guess, after everything, I would never have expected this from you. But at the same time, leave it to Wesker to have his hands all over one of the most pure people I've met.”_ _ _ _

____It was interesting to hear that was how Jill saw her, because Rae had never thought that of herself. She realized now, she thought herself as unclean because she let Wesker have her. The two women regarded each other in silence and then Jill coughed. Jill grabbed at her chest and Rae stepped forward._ _ _ _

____“Jill” Rae said alarmingly and watched Jill move over to Rae's bed. She sat down._ _ _ _

____“I am not doing so hot after coming off from Wesker's control. But I am alright.” Jill said. Rae walked over to her doomsday supplies and retrieved a water bottle for her old friend. She handed it to Jill, who took it. Rae watched Jill drink the water bottle as if she had not had water in days._ _ _ _

____“Thanks.” Jill stood up. “Listen Rae, I cant say this conversation is over between us but it needs to be over right now because we have some issues. As I mentioned, Wesker plans to infect the world with Uroborous. Chris and Sheva are going to try and stop him, and I need to help him. I need to get whatever remaining B.S.A.A. agents are in the area and take them to Chris as back up.” Jill informed her. She coughed once more. “But there is something I need you to do. Well, two things.” Jill said and started to exit the room. “Come on Rae.”_ _ _ _

____Rae followed behind her. “Is Excella here? If she is, we should lock her away so she cant interfere with us” Rae said worriedly._ _ _ _

____“Excella is dead. Wesker infected her.” Jill said and stopped to look at Rae. It was a quiet moment that was very loud. Jill was looking at Rae in such a way that communicated that Wesker was horrible and Rae was looking at Jill with a very disappointed look, as if to say Rae was used to being let down by Wesker's actions. Rae certainly would not mourn Excella, but the fact he turned so easily on people he worked with was not a quality Rae appreciated in any person. The moment passed, and they continued walking._ _ _ _

____They briskly walked together for a short time. They came to another room that looked like a make shift infirmary. There was a man laying on one of the beds. Rae instantly recognized him._ _ _ _

____“I intercepted this B.S.A.A. agent on the way back here. He is badly hurt, I cant bring him along. I need you to look after him for me.”_ _ _ _

____The B.S.A.A. agent Jill was referring to was none other than Zeke Swonger. He was asleep. He looked worse for ware, but sturdy. He needed some TLC. Rae felt so relieved. Finally, Zeke was no longer out in that hellish , unforgiving zone looking for her fruitlessly. Rae went over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Just below his shoulder, he had a massive slash wound that looked like it came from an ax blow. He needed full on medical attention as well. Rae looked back at Jill with worry in her eyes._ _ _ _

____“He should be okay if you care for him. Tell him I am sorry for that when he wakes.” Jill said and gestured to her own eyebrow. Rae looked back at the cut on Zeke's upper right eye where Jill, as the crow figure, had delivered a nasty kick. Rae nodded. She would do her best by Zeke as soon as possible._ _ _ _

____“And what else Jill?” Rae asked. Jill produced a key chain with some keys and a USB override key, she tossed them at Rae, and Rae caught them._ _ _ _

____“Think you can talk Wesker out of this? Millions will die if he pulls it off Rae, likely including you , me and Zeke here.”_ _ _ _

____Rae felt the weight of the keys really start to pull down her hands. It was like a massive burden rock had been placed on top of her palms._ _ _ _

____“I can definitely try Jill. Understand that is not the type of hold I have over him....but I will try.” Rae said._ _ _ _

____“You know where the computers are. His channel is linked to all the applications, use any of them.” Jill said and nodded at Rae after stealing a quick glance at Zeke. “I have to go.”_ _ _ _

____Jill started for the door and coughed again. Rae followed her out._ _ _ _

____“ Maybe I can care for you a little while just to make sure you will be okay before you head out.” Rae said but saw Jill start to protest._ _ _ _

____“Rae, there is no time. Please, help Zeke and try to convince Wesker to not go through with this. Or at least stall him until Chris can get to him, if he hasn't already. Rae, I HAVE TO GO.” Jill declared and walked away from her quickly. Rae stood in the hallway for a moment and then exhaled deeply._ _ _ _

____It was a lot to process but there was no time to do that. Rae had just talked about being with Wesker for the first time with someone, and that someone was Jill Valentine. This in itself would need some emotional attention later, but not right now._ _ _ _

____She went into Zeke's infirmary room. She placed a hand on his head and felt he was feverish. The wound was likely infected. His lips were chapped. He had probably had not much water in the last two days or so. She needed to take care of him quickly._ _ _ _

____After cleaning his wound and bandaging it up, she placed a cold compress on his head to bring down his fever. She had retrieved many water bottles as well and had woken him up to drink. He was delirious when he had woke._ _ _ _

____“Rae? What the fuck.” He had said to her in a raspy , tired voice. Rae had to calm him down and get him to drink the water. She reassured him that everything was okay and that she was fine and that he needed to rest now. When he finally went back to sleep, Rae exited his infirmary room._ _ _ _

____With the key rings in hand, Rae searched for the nearest room with a computer. When she found one, she placed the USB key into the port and the screen loaded with ease. She found an application that looked like it was a screen way communicator and clicked on it. She set up a signal request to Wesker. As the the application loaded its request, Rae pensively massaged her fingers , wondering if his face would pop up on the other side._ _ _ _

____The screen flickered, and there he was._ _ _ _

____But something was wrong._ _ _ _

____He looked...perturbed. He was grimacing in pain and panting heavily. She could see beads of sweat collecting at his temples. He had been hurt. Rae felt her heart sink. Even after everything she had heard he has done, it pained her to see him not doing well. She did not know what to say._ _ _ _

____“Rae, what are you doing out of the room?” Was what he uttered at her through labored breaths._ _ _ _

____“I need to talk to you.” Rae managed to say._ _ _ _

____“Now is not the time my dear.” He hissed. “ I am pre-occupied at the moment.” He said to her and Rae could hear the sounds of an airplane flying in the background. It looked like a lot was going on._ _ _ _

____“Albert, please do not go through with this. Please do not kill people.” Rae implored him._ _ _ _

____“Rae, I cant talk about this right now. Please get back in the room and suit up.” He said and she saw his eyes flit to something off screen. It sounded like there were people in the background now._ _ _ _

____" I absolutely must go. I will be back for you soon my dear.”_ _ _ _

____He looked at her for a second, and then the screen cut off._ _ _ _

____Rae stood there for a moment. She was not sure what to think. She had tried to speak to him, but he could not be reached in a way that would cause impact. She was more disturbed to see him hurt. Rae ran her fingers through her hair, feeling stressed._ _ _ _

____All of this was out of her control now. The gears were turning, and either humanity was going to win or Wesker was going to win. But Rae needed Humanity to win, and that meant Wesker had to lose. She stepped away from the computer._ _ _ _

____If Wesker won, she knew she would not want to be on the other side with him. She would not be able to forgive herself for not trying harder to turn him. If Wesker was banking on her to forgive him eventually, which Rae had a hunch that he was, he had overlooked that she would not be able to spare the scrutiny of herself. It was because of this, she did not go back to her room to put on the suit._ _ _ _

____Instead, she went into Zeke's room. She considered putting the suit and gas mask on him, but he was already breathing shallow, and Rae did not want to sabotage his already fragile balance. She pulled up a chair to his bed side and placed a hand on his wrist. Zeke deserved her care and for someone to be with him during this time._ _ _ _

____If she was going to spend the end of the world looking over someone who risked his life for her, then that was going to be fine with her._ _ _ _

____She only wished the end of the world was not being propagated by a man she loved._ _ _ _


	14. Chapter 14 : Scorched Wind

Chapter 14 : Scorched Wind 

He was seething with rage. Frustrated beyond comprehension. He could not believe it. His plan was flawless and elegant. And yet, it has been interrupted to the point that it was now done. It could not be fixed. He would make them pay. He would make them all pay for daring to derail his efforts. He could feel the heat of hatred all around him as he was swallowed whole by it. His last thoughts were how angry he was that he would never get to see Rae again, and that she had been taken from him. Their world together, never realized. He yelled in agony as the missiles that would seal his fate coursed towards him.

And then Wesker thought no more.... 

~****~

The air felt heavy, but cool. The three moons were high in the sky, shining luminescent shades of blues, pinks and purples onto the ground below. The wind reprieved the heavy air constantly, rustling the tall stalks of bio-luminescent flowers. Rae made her way through the glowing field, unsure of what she was looking for, but excited to find whatever it was. The fields around here eerily reminded her of the rolling , blooming fields of home, even with this strange landscape transposed a top it. 

She made it to a clearing and looked around her. There was an undeniable beauty to this place, no matter how alien it felt. She walked to the center of the clearing and looked above her. She had never seen so many stars in her life. They were a beautiful back drop to the three moons that panned across the sky. 

She felt a hand upon her shoulder. She turned her head to see who it was, but she knew before she turned. He embraced her when she had fully turned around. Rae looked up at him and gave a disappointing smile. A smile of defeat. Wesker ran a finger over her cheekbone, understanding. His black coat blew in the wind. The glowing lights of the flora were reflected in his shades. He seemed to take interest in the world around him, pausing momentarily to look away from her. His hand was soft against her hair as he ran his fingers through it, admiring her. 

The two laid down In the grass of the clearing, side by side. Nothing was said that had not been said before. It was a peaceful silence and acceptance of fate. They would never be together, and Rae knew it was for the best. She laid her head on his chest and listened to the wind blow through the stalks of this alien world, the only place they would be allowed to exist in peace. 

This version of Wesker in her head did not exist. He showed fleeting moments of it when they were together, but how real that was, Rae would never know. He was not sated with things as they are. He was not a true defender of people like he had painted himself to be that day she met him. He was a narcissist, a power hungry psychopath whose only soft spot was her, and that would never be enough to act on. 

Rae felt him squeeze her intermittently on the shoulder as she laid beside him....

~***~

Tricell Compound

March 11th, 2009.

6:45 AM

“Rae.”

She felt her shoulder being gripped and shook a bit. She half-opened her eyes and closed them again, hoping to be transported back to her world. Her shoulder was shook again.

“Rae, wake up.” 

Rae slowly raised her head. She had fallen asleep straddling her chair, her forehead on the back rest. She looked up to see Zeke, standing up before her. Rae rubbed a hand down her face and blinked a few times. 

“You’re okay?!” Rae managed to blurt out and stood up a little wobbly but then fell back into her chair. The chair had not been comfortable for sleep use. She looked over at Zeke's infirmary bed sheets. They were saturated with blood and sweat stains. She wondered how long she had been asleep with him laying there. She looked back at Zeke, worried and confused on how he was standing. But then again, Rae understood he was really tough. He had to be , if he was with the B.S.A.A.

“I feel like shit, but I'm breathing. But Rae, what the fuck is this place?” He said and reached a hand down to her. Rae took it and he helped her up.

“This is a compound for the Tricell company.” Rae said blandly. She could tell Zeke had a lot of questions on his face, but Rae was not super in the mood to answer them. He also looked too tired to ask all of them. Rae gently tugged on his good shoulder.

“Here, come with me. I know a spot that will make you feel better.” 

Rae led him down to the shower rooms and told him to go relax and they could catch up on everything later. 

As he was showering, Rae went to the pantry to prepare Zeke some food. It was a mindless task that did not require too much of her, and that’s what she needed right now. Something easy to focus on, because anticipating whether Wesker or Chris and Jill would be coming back was too much. The possibility of none of them coming back also was too much to get worked up over. 

It was a volatile situation. The temperature of the conditions were bubbling up and ready to ignite anything in any direction. Rae knew it was serious, but it did not really hit her until now. She was finishing up a meal of warmed up eggs, fruit and juice when she heard Zeke emerging from the shower rooms. She stepped into the hallway to fetch him. 

“You need to eat something.” Rae said tonelessly, and guided him back to the pantry room, where there was a small table. Rae made herself a little something too, and they sat down wordlessly, eating their fill. Zeke finally looked up at her.

“So , are you just going to not explain why the fuck both of us are here?” He said. Rae looked up from her meal and met him with a meek smile.

“Its been a trying couple of days.” Rae said. She heard Zeke laugh and clutched his arm.

“No shit, but seriously Rae...”

Rae exhaled and put down her fork.

“I was abducted and brought here. The people who run this compound knew I was journalist and wanted to silence me by interrupting our work.” Rae said. She did not want to go into the whole truth. She knew eventually she would, but she couldn’t deal with that right now. She saw Zeke nod and she felt a temporary moment of relief at him going along with it.

“I imagine doing what you do would put a target on your back. Thank god they did not kill you, must have put some value on you being alive.” He said. Rae's eyes flitted to the side.

“Yeah, you could say that.” She said , imagining her and Wesker rolling around in his bed, and picked up her fork. Before she could take her next bite, Zeke's radio started to go haywire.

“Swonger, come in. Swonger. Repeat, Swonger, come in.”

Rae knew that voice. It was Chris Redfeild. She looked up at Zeke, her heart in her throat.  
Zeke reached for his radio and pinged in.

“This is Swonger. Chris is that you?”

“Yeah. We are hovering over the compound you are at right now. Were about to land.”

“Read ya loud and clear. We will meet you outside.” Zeke said. He shoved another mouthful of food into his mouth and got up from the table. Rae was slow to join him. She had no idea if Jill had told Chris.....

“Come on Rae, our team is here” Zeke said in between chewing, and put a hand on her shoulder. 

Rae followed close behind Zeke, but was dreading every step. If Chris had made it back, that could only mean a few things.

They stepped outside and the early morning sun made Rae's eyes squint. The noise of a helicopter landing close by was starting to dwindle. They turned a corner together and the familiar cast Rae knew , plus two new faces, appeared. 

Chris smiled when he saw her.

_He doesn’t know. ___

__“There she is.” He said with a bit of a laugh and pulled her into a hug. Rae wished she could enjoy a hug from the Chris Redfield, but she knew she was on his borrowed graces. Jill had not told him yet._ _

__Rae watched Chris greet Zeke with a clasping hand shake and body check, something masculine men who were friends often did to each other. Rae stole a look over at Jill. Jill had her arms folded, not looking at Rae. Her face was one of relief, smiling at Chris._ _

__A beautiful woman of honey brown skin approached Rae. She was outfitted as a mercenary type, and Rae gathered this was another B.S.A.A. agent helping Chris._ _

__“You must be Rae Siverling. Chris has told me about you. I am Sheva Alomar” She out stretched her hand. “Allow me to say, that I deeply appreciate anyone who works hard to bring those who perpetrate bio-weapon crimes to justice.”_ _

__Rae slowly took her hand and shook it. During this hand shake, Rae could feel Jill looking at her, but she did not want to see what kind of look she was being given. Rae looked behind her to see the fourth member of the ensemble tending to the helicopter._ _

__She felt Zeke's arm snake around her shoulder and bringing her in towards the circle of friends._ _

__“So, we going home Chris?” Zeke asked. “I know Rae has not finished her story, but also , fuck this place. So, are we?”_ _

__“Not yet. Jill says we need to do something about this compound, but for the most part our work here is over”_ _

__Rae found herself staring at Chris. She wanted to ask it, but she could not bring herself to do it. This was the one truth she was not ready to find out._ _

__“Whats up with this compound?” Zeke asked and removed his hand from Rae. Jill had moved herself into the middle of the circle._ _

__“There are trace amounts and samples of the Uroborous Virus, a dangerous biological agent, in this compound. We cannot allow it to remain for the next round of researchers to find and abuse. We need to burn this place to the ground.” Jill said to them. They nodded, ready to act. Rae looked up at the compound around her. She knew why she felt a sad stinging in her chest at the thought of it being destroyed._ _

__Chris stepped to the side, putting his hand over his ear piece._ _

__“Really? Excellent. Loud and clear.” He said._ _

__Chris stepped back into the circle and smiled._ _

__“Terrasave is coming to Kijuju. They are going to help rescue anyone uninfected left in the Zone and try to find a way to cure the people infected with the plagas. They are also here to open a full investigation of Tricell” Chris said. He sounded so up on cloud 9, that Rae really wondered if her suspicions were confirmed._ _

___Maybe he got away.He always gets away. ___Rae thought._ _

____Sheva clasped her hands together and smiled gleefully._ _ _ _

____“They can help my people.” She said, almost tearfully._ _ _ _

____“But until then, we got work to do. Lets find how we can shut this place down for good, and then we can get rolling.” Chris said and started to head indoors to the compound. Zeke followed right behind him, with Sheva close behind. The fourth man of the group did not follow, and remained tending to the helicopter, far from ear shot._ _ _ _

____It was just Jill and Rae outside now._ _ _ _

____Rae brought her eyes to Jill. Jill returned her gaze with a hard, icy stare. It hurt to be viewed that way. Jill took a small step towards Rae, a single click of her boot on the cement pavement._ _ _ _

____“He is dead.” Jill said._ _ _ _

____It felt like a freight train had run her through, but Rae nodded in stride. This day had to come if any of them were ever going to be free. She felt some tears welling up, but she did not want Jill to see them. She straightened her back out and put her hands on her hips and looked at Jill Valentine, her friend._ _ _ _

____“I understand.” was all Rae could say._ _ _ _

____Rae felt Jill put a soft hand on her shoulder._ _ _ _

____“Are you going to help us tear this compound down?”_ _ _ _

____Rae half-smiled and put her hand on Jill's shoulder._ _ _ _

____“Yes.”_ _ _ _

____Jill nodded and started for the door to the compound. It felt unspoken that she was giving Rae a minute. Though Rae knew, she would not be processing this now. She could not process it here. A minute was not enough._ _ _ _

____Rae looked at the desert that stretched beyond the compound. Her heart felt like a heavy rock, sinking to the bottom of a sandy sea. There was no use trying to pull it up. It needed to go down there._ _ _ _

____Rae took a deep breath and entered the compound to assist her friends._ _ _ _


	15. Chapter 15 : Going Home

Chapter 15 : Going Home

Abuja International Airport, Nigeria.

March 12th, 2009

2:45 PM.

Rae splashed water from the sink onto her face. 

She massaged the water into her eye lids and cheeks. When done, she slowly opened her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror.

She was dressed for comfort. Khaki slacks, a white tank top and a humble hat that had kept the sun out of her eyes. She scooped up her back pack from the bathroom counter.

She was ready to go home. 

Yesterday had been a lot. Watching an entire compound explode right below her as their helicopter took off joined her lists of firsts, although it did not match the anxiety she had felt when they were rushing to get out of the compound after they had figured out how to trigger the self destruct mechanism. As for watching explosions, being that close was a first for her, but it will never top the awe-striking scene of walking along a dirt road only to see a missile whizz by and evaporate the city you called home for the past couple years into nothing.

After that, they reported to the West Africa Branch of B.S.A.A. HQ. There were a lot of questions asked by the those employed on the clerical side of the organization, and Rae was exhausted from it. Especially talking about how she was taken to the compound and what happened there, and what did she see. Keeping up the abridged version of that story was a chore. 

At some point , while everyone else was taking their turns for questions and debriefs, Jill and Rae had gotten another chance to speak alone again. In essence, Jill was honest that she was still pretty upset that Rae had entertained a relationship with Wesker, but she was not mad at her. However, Jill said she could not keep something like that from Chris, but she did not think it was fair for her to be the one to tell him. Rae had understood what Jill was getting at it, and Rae promised at some point, she would tell him. 

Until then, the only thing Rae had said to Chris is that she promised when she got back state side, she would write up a piece on Kijuju to tell what happened and for that he was grateful.

Rae did not get a wink of sleep at the B.S.A.A. head quarters. She was up all night, staring at the ceiling of her shared bunk room, tears silently streaming down her face. 

She luckily was able to fall asleep on the jeep ride from HQ to Abuja with Zeke. Chris and Jill were staying behind to tie up any lose ends with B.S.A.A, because after all, Jill had been dead for three years and that was going to take some time explaining how she was back, and understandably, Chris was going to stay behind. 

Rae was happy for them. 

She inhaled and exhaled slowly in front of the airport bathroom mirror and finally exited.

She walked back over to the waiting Zeke by security. They processed through security together with Rae hardly saying anything. Zeke had even less to say and be cheeky about , but she sensed it was because he could tell she was not in the mood for his flirting and teasing. 

When they made it on the other side, Zeke paused. They were not on the same flight back home, and he had a different terminal.

“Well, I guess we are going our separate ways here.” Zeke said and looked down at Rae.

Rae smiled as best she could.

“Not in a hurry to get home?” Rae offered with a raised brow.

“While Oklahoma is nice to come home to, I am going to need a more refreshing break before I do that.” He waved his plane ticket around. “Europe with the old battle buds first.” He said with a smirk and then playfully bopped Rae on the head with this ticket. She laughed gently.

“But you know....You don’t have to go back to Maryland right away.” He said and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“My treat Rae. Come with me. You can meet some of my friends, and then maybe you and I can spend some time together doing something fun outside of traversing the hellscape plains of Kijuju.” She felt him really laying it on thick. Zeke wanted to spend time with her.

“Zeke....” Rae started and looked down at her feet. Part of her wanted to just go with him and let herself forget. But the other part of her just wanted to go home and get back to the life she had before Chris gave her that phone call to come out here. In the end, if Zeke really started to feel something for her, Rae knew she could not return it. 

“I get it.” She heard him say and Rae looked up at him to see what he meant. He was smiling at her now. He removed his hand.

“Jill told me about Raul. She warned that If I tried to shoot my shot with you, I might remind you of him. Sorry about that.” He said.

While that was not the reason Rae was turning Zeke down in this moment, she would let him think that. Raul was a swell guy and it was a shame he was dead, but Rae had grieved him and moved on from that years ago. Who she had not grieved properly and moved on from was what was keeping her from spontaneously joining him on a Europe trip. Rae also noted that Jill had covered for her, and Rae realized how great a friend she really was. Rae nodded.

“I just need to get home Zeke. That’s all.” She stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. “Besides, I am too old for you anyway.” She said and smiled. “Go have fun.” She said. She saw him nod.

“Take it easy, Rae”. He started to walk away from her now.

“Hey Zeke!” Rae Said and he turned around. He looked at her questioningly.

“Thanks for saving my life back there.” Rae said. He smirked at her.

“Thanks for saving mine.” and with that, he walked away from her towards his terminal.

Rae watched him until he disappeared and she in turn sauntered over to her terminal, which was a flight to New York City, and then a connection to Baltimore. Rae could not wait to fall head first into her bed at her apartment. 

Rae boarded her plane, and the whole flight home, thought of her place in the world and her time with Albert Wesker.


	16. Chapter 16 : A Night to Remember

Chapter 16 : A night to remember 

Baltimore City Art Museum

October 1st, 2009.

7:49 PM.

The 11th anniversary of the Raccoon City Tragedy. 

It was a cool evening, with a subtle breeze whisking the brisk air around a steady line of museum attendees as they filtered in through the revolving doors. They were to attend a special exhibit that was showing for one night only. It was the Remembering Raccoon City Art show, put on by the Raccoon City Society on the eleventh year since the disaster. A violin trio greeted the attendees in the lobby as they entered with light music. A small reception was being held, where drinks and small bites were being offered by caterers hired for the event. People chattered amongst themselves, as they were primed for the exhibit. 

Rae Siverling stood on the second level, her hands placed on the bar ledge, overlooking the museum lobby. All the guests were filling in, nicely dressed and ready to view the poignant exhibits that were on display for the night. This event was set to draw a very large crowd and that pleased Rae, for she wanted to make sure as many as possible came to see the powerful exhibit. 

Rae stepped away from the ledge and started to walk down the hallway to the private staff break room. She was to give a little introduction speech for the exhibit, and she wanted some time to prepare after the guests had worked their way through reception. 

Her black stilettos clicked on the elegant marble flooring as she made her way down, passing beautiful portraits of still-lifes and landscapes from the museum's private collection. She had a long black dress on with a slit that went up to her thigh, with a formal elegant dress jacket over it. She looked posh, and it made her feel confident.

Upon entering the break room, she sat down at the nearest seat and placed her hands on top of the apex of her crossed legs. She knew she would be doing a lot of socializing later, and wanted to take a few moments to have some peaceful alone time.

A lot had happened in the seven months since she got back from Kijuju and she thought about the events leading up to this important night. 

The most comforting thing for Rae when she got back stateside was to focus on her mother. While it was no small task to help sell her childhood home, and move her mother from the mid-west to the north east, Rae did it. Her mother had staid with her for awhile and Rae was in no hurry to move her out. She needed the warm presence of her mother near by as she dealt with her loss.

Eventually, her mother had joined a garden commune, where people lived and worked in a large garden community who sold their produce at markets around the greater Baltimore area. While it was not a life style Rae would ever flock to , her mother was happy and Rae had gone out there a few times to volunteer just to see her mother. 

It took her awhile to write something up on Kijuju. Almost two months had to pass before she could. When she finally had published it, it ran in multiple journals and magazines. The notoriety it brought caught wind and it was only a matter of time before Chris Redfeild called to thank her for her hard work.

Rae told him then. She told him about how when she was a graduate student interviewing the S.T.A.R.S. team for school, that’s when it began. She told him it continued for years up until his death. She told him everything. It was really hard to come out to Chris about it. And understandably, he was not pleased. He was disappointed in her, and said he needed some time to think about what she had done. They had not spoken since. The only communication she would get from time to time was text messages from Jill Valentine, letting her know that she was thinking of her and hoped everything was alright and most importantly that Chris did not hate her. 

After that, the only thing that was keeping her busy was journalism work and planning for tonight's exhibit. The Raccoon City Society was everything to Rae. It was her baby. This organization was forged from pain and grit, and now it was a strong thriving community that was alive and well to tell their story. During all this time, Rae had not even considered dating and had not entertained anyone. It had been a little lonely for her, but Rae felt like maybe that is what she deserved. She felt since she was on the latter side of thirty, approaching forty, that this was how it was going to end for her. She had wasted her supple years on a man who no longer walked the Earth, holding out for him to do what? Live in a wasteland of his making? The hardest part was realizing Wesker was better off dead to the world than alive. It just did not feel like it for her world. 

She had to move on. It just felt like a waste, under that sinister veneer, was a brilliant mind. He could have used his potential to help make the world a better place, not destroy it. Rae only wished she could have made him want that, then maybe, he would be waiting for her at her apartment tonight when she was done. Rae knew a part of her would always belong to him. That part was sealed away now, buried in the shifting sands of Kijuju. She wondered if he had thought of her in his last moments, however they looked like. It was painful to think about, but she was at least at peace knowing he was at rest and no longer participating in a rat race to put humanity in danger. All of that madness was over. Only her latent love remained.

That was in the past now, no matter how recent. No use continuing to mull over it. She had a life to live and give. 

Rae rose from the break room table. It was time to get this important night started. She made her way down to the lobby of chattering attendees. As she walked over to gather a glass and spoon from the wine bar, she noticed a man standing there by himself. He was looking in her direction with a content smile. His hair was long and tied up, and glasses sat on the bridge of his nose. He was dressed nicely, wearing a psuedo style suit, but with jeans and converse. It was an artistic statement. He held his wine glass with poise and was just smiling at Rae as she waltzed over to snatch her announcement aid. He gave her an acknowledgment nod as she came over, and then he walked away. He was a handsome older man, some wisps of grey in his mane of brown hair. Rae looked after him for a moment, and then turned her attention to the wine bar attendant who already knew to hand her an empty glass and a utensil. 

Rae took it and walked to the center of the lobby. She gently tapped the spoon on her empty glass, and the repetitive tinging sound reverberated around the room. The violin trio halted their playing and the people quieted down. Rae smiled as all eyes turned to her. 

“Good Evening and welcome to the Remembering Raccoon City Exhibit. My name is Rae Siverling. Thank you all for being here on this historic evening. Just behind me, you will enter through these doors and take a tour of what has been lost to a lot of us. You will see faces that no longer grace us and you see places that no longer embrace us. All we have is the memory. Rather than focus on just that one pivotal moment where everything changed for us who lived there or had connections there, we choose to remember the cultural and historical context the city carried. Tonight, you will view that context. I welcome you to engage with any of the members of the Raccoon City Society here tonight. They will come forward and talk to you if they see you taking interest in one of their exhibits. Now please, at your leisure.” Rae said and stepped to the side to motion her hand towards the exhibit doors. 

A round of applause was granted to her and then the local attendees and Raccoon City Society members alike filtered past her into the exhibit. Some people lingered to drink and eat a little more. Rae decided she would actually get a full glass of wine instead of an empty one. As she was walking back towards the wine bar, she noticed the man from earlier slowly walking into the exhibit doors, but not before he stole a glance or two at her. Rae felt her cheeks flush a bit but then ordered her wine. 

Rae finally joined her guests. She saw they had all fanned out and were taking in each piece on display. It gave her a warm feeling, but that could also be the wine entering her blood stream. She saw people looking at portraits of the deceased. Rae spotted a photograph of Jessica, her old roommate from college on the wall. She would go over later to look upon it. There were people pointing at Moon's donuts menu and one of the members of Rae's society was explaining to them how much of a staple it was for the community. She walked around, smiling, taking it all in.

Rae came to a wall that had some artistic still lifes of the city. Due to the style, she could tell they were all the same artist. They were very well done and realistic looking. They were all nightscapes, and Rae felt like she was there. She recognized the clock tower from on of the paintings. The clock tower that stood tall over the city. She regretted never going inside when she lived there, for she heard it was beautiful. She also saw that this artist had taken the time to paint the steps of the RPD police station's entrance with all those pitted cracks that had destroyed her heels, and it transported Rae back to that fateful day that would lock in the next decade of her life. She moved on to the next painting and it almost took her breath away. It was the campus court yard of Raccoon City State College. It almost welled her up, but she controlled her reaction and just stared longingly at her would be alma mater. She could picture milling about her campus, just like it was yesterday, backpack in tow. She smiled faintly at it. 

“Do you like it?” A voice said behind her. Rae slowly turned around. It was that man from the wine bar, the one who had been giving her looks all evening. Rae regarded him for a moment. She found he was very attractive, in a nerdy and reserved way. A silent type with soft, comely features. 

“I do.” Rae finally answered him. He smiled and took a step closer to her, holding his wine glass up to the college painting.

“I had decided to do all my paintings depicting night time, but I really struggled with wanting to do this one for the day time, as the campus was so much more alive during the day, as you remember I am sure. But in the end, I decided to stick to night, to communicate the sweet ambiance of everyone in the dorms or common areas at peace.”

Rae was taken a back. He was the artist of the paintings she was admiring. He came right up to her and out stretched his hand.

“My name is Mark Sunderland. Its a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance Miss Siverling.” He flashed an undeniably handsome smile. Rae took his hand and shook it.

“You can call me Rae.” She said and returned his smile when she took his hand. She canted her head to the side, studying his features.

“I may not know all my members personally, but I feel like I would have remembered you. Why am I just now meeting you?” Rae asked innocently. He nodded at her comment, as if he expected her to say it.

“Let's just say, I was reluctant to join you all for many years. I did not feel it was fair for me to, since I moved away in 1997. I felt the pain was not mine to share, and perhaps its truly not. However, I have much to give.” He said and walked over to his paintings. 

Rae watched him regard his work and then he looked back at her. “When I saw you all doing the work you were doing, and when I learned more of you, I felt it important to finally join.” He said and smiled at her. “I was an adjunct art teacher at the college. I would teach a few art classes here and there, but I was mostly occupied with cataloging and storing the rare art at the Raccoon City police station. When the news was announced that they were converting the museum into a police station, a few of Raccoon City's wealthy elites were outraged and concerned what was going to happen to the art. They paid me and a few other for years to slowly transport , restore and catalog the art over to a building that would become the new museum. Of course, that project stagnated over time and there was some red tape that halted our project all together” He said and walked back closer to her. “I left in 1997 to pursue my art dreams abroad. When I heard the news of what happened in Raccoon City , I was in Europe shadowing a painter. I was devastated that a piece of my life was now lost. But thanks to you, I can regain some of that back.”

Rae felt her mood lightening from his story. There was something so interesting and heart felt about him. She took a sip of her wine and nodded at him.

“Well, its a shame I did not get to take one of your classes then.” Rae offered. He laughed shortly.

“Your curriculum would not have called for it.” He said “But our buildings would have been near by. Its a shame I never bumped into you. I would have asked you for coffee, but you probably would have tired of me talking about all the art I was cataloging.” He winked at her. Rae laughed and sipped her wine again, emptying her glass.

“It does not tire me now.” Rae said and smiled at him. For a moment the two of them regarded each other in silence. He reached for her empty wine glass.

“May I get you another drink?” He asked her.

“You may.” Rae said and he smiled, taking her empty glass with him. Rae felt her heart flutter in her chest, something she had not felt in a while. While he left her there, Rae decided to work the room a bit. The attendees were enjoying themselves, and they asked her questions and how they could help the society in any way, and what kind of events were on the horizon. Rae was humbled by all of it. Mark Sunderland had returned to give her a now full wine glass, but he stepped away to let Rae work the room. 

The evening wore on, and people started to filter out. Photographers for the local news paper had come and snapped some photos of Rae and the event. As the night dwindled on, Rae walked some of her very last guests out. The caterers started to clear the tables, and the museum staff started to shut off lights and close up exhibits. Members of the Raccoon City Society that were still present talked to Rae for a long time in front of the museum, about business and their next meeting. When they finally said their good byes and parted ways, Rae saw Mark Sunderland leaning against a light post, looking intently at Rae. He got up and walked over to her.

“So, how about that coffee?” He asked with a smile.

“This late at night?” Rae asked astonished.

“You mean to tell me you never got a cup of coffee at 1030 at night at Moon's donuts?” He exclaimed and stopped walking when he was right in front of her. 

“Cant say I have.” Rae admitted comically.

“Well, I know this great dive diner. You absolutely have to go. With me of course.” He flirted and held his arm out for her to take it. He was a charismatic artist, and it was very alluring. 

_What the hell, just go for it. ___

__Rae laced her arm in between his._ _

__“You’ve caught me in a rare mood.” She said and he laughed._ _

__“Lucky me.”_ _

__One taxi ride later, and Rae and Mark were sitting at table at a run down, late night diner in the city of Baltimore. They ordered coffee and some donuts for the full effect. They talked and talked, and he only became more interesting to Rae with each passing minute. She hoped she had the same effect on him. He asked a lot of her, and about her work._ _

__“So I imagine you have met a lot of mercenary types over the years, based on your work?” He asked._ _

__“Yes. But that was never my style. My Pen is my weapon in that fight.” Rae said._ _

__“Mine is my paint brush.” He said and they smiled at each other. Rae was beginning to really like this guy._ _

__The night continued, well into the wee hours of the morning. Mark said he would ride with her back to make sure she got in to her apartment safely. When they arrived at the steps of her complex, Rae felt like inviting him up, but she wanted to take her time with this one, if it was going to turn out like she thought it was going to be. Like she hoped it would be._ _

__“Do you live here in the city?” Rae asked and he nodded._ _

__“When I read that most of the society members were in the greater Baltimore area, I decided to relocate from Chicago to here. And if I am being honest....” He said and walked up one step towards her. “When I heard you were among them, that might have influenced things.” He said with a grin._ _

__Rae took that as a cue and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. She planted a soft , tasteful pucker on his cheek bone and then retracted._ _

__“Good Night Mark.” She said with a smile. He walked back, hands in his pockets, continuing to grin at her._ _

__“Good Night Rae. I am going to call you.” He said, still walking backwards. Rae chuckled softly and waved at him before entering her complex doors._ _

__Rae crashed into her bed, feeling giddy. It was the first time in a long time that Rae had felt truly good...._ _


	17. Chapter 17 : Epilouge

Chapter 17 : Epilogue

Raccoon City Memorial State Park – Overlook Bluff

September 24th, 2011. 

1:42 PM

Mark Sunderland pulled their car up slowly to the bluff parking lot. He smiled and looked over at his wife, who was distantly looking out on the horizon. 

“Ready, love?” He asked and Rae turned to him. 

“Yes, just give me a minute. Its hard lugging this thing around.” Rae said and she placed her hands on her large belly. He chuckled and kissed his wife on the cheek.

“Thats fine. I ll get my easel set up while you are....” he looked down at her stomach. “dealing with all that.” He said comically.

“Its your fault I look like this you know.” Rae shot back.

“I will gladly claim that.” He said and hopped out of the car.

Rae smiled as her upbeat husband excitedly popped the trunk to retrieve his art supplies. 

Rae turned her attention back to the bluff's overlook. She would need to go ahead and waddle out there, because she had not seen it in some time. Rae slowly opened her car door and stepped her feet out. She was wearing a long blue maternity dress. She was six months along with her first child, a baby girl.

Rae placed her hands on her stomach as she walked towards the overlook. Her daughter, Jessica Alberta Sunderland, would be visiting this overlook one day, when she's old enough to understand its importance.

A shiny diamond ring adorned Rae's finger. She had married Mark only a year after knowing him. The chemistry between them was undeniable and Rae knew he should be the one. She was more than happy to pull the trigger on that life step. The wedding was a good time, and mostly because all of her friends were there, including Chris Redfeild. 

Then not even a full year later, they found out they were expecting. At first, Rae and Mark were concerned to be having kids for the first time so late in life. Rae was 37 , about to be 38 and Mark had just hit 40, but they agreed that their life had been put on hold due to the craziness of the world, and them coming together had to mean something. They were now more than happy to welcome their daughter into the world soon. 

Rae made it to a bench on the overlook and she happily sat upon it, her hands resting lovingly on her unborn baby. 

She turned her head to look back at her husband, setting up his easel. He was going to paint the memorial bluff, that last bit of Raccoon City he could turn into a painting. She smiled at him and then returned her gaze out to the sky.

Rae had done her time and had given herself to the fight. She knew it was not over, and there would always be some kind of threat that loomed over humanity. The good thing about it all was humanity was primed for it. They had seen it all before. They knew what to do when it reared its ugly head. The next conglomerate that tried to poison the world with a biohazard would be met with a fierce force of resistance. One she helped foster.

Rae would impart important life lessons on Jessica as she aged, ones Rae learned through out her years of being a journalist, but more importantly who she had gotten mixed up with. Jessica would be given as much wisdom from her as she could possibly pass on, out of love.

One day, she might do a tell all. Or she might not. Only if the world needed it. The next Albert Wesker to rear his head would be easy for her spot if she were around to see it. 

While Rae was happy with her life, she did think of him from time to time. Private moments she would steal away for herself, and sometimes come back feeling shocked that it all happened. Sometimes in these moments, she would miss him. Sometimes in these moments, she would reconcile and go through the process all over again to accept that it was ultimately a good thing he was gone. She never would have been able to move on and marry Mark, her amazing husband, if he was still around, lingering in the shadows of her life. 

She smiled at the view in front of her. Raccoon City had defined a large part of her life and was solely the reason where she was now. A breeze came by and blew through Rae's long blonde hair. 

She sat in the calming silence and overlooked the grave of a city that was once her home, but forever in heart.

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end.
> 
> I hoped you guys enjoyed the Truth Hazard Series.  
> I had a fun time writing it, and I enjoyed the encouraging comments along the way.
> 
> If anything, I hoped this story has inspired someone to become apart of the Mass Communications world, learn how to operate a fire arm, and more importantly, to not feel too bad about who you fall in love with.
> 
> Regards -  
> LadyKnight28


End file.
